


Celebrity Matchmaker

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Weiss, this season's lead on a reality show, has made it to the finale, where she must choose to marry one of three finalists. Then, Remnant gets to approve or nix the union, and that SHOULD be the hardest part of this. But when the choice is between Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang, how can she decide?





	1. The Author

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first off: just in case anyone's in the television business or interested in that field or… basically anything of the sort, let me say this now. The framework of this story is centered around a reality television show, and it would be an absolutely terrible idea to make this a real thing. And amoral. And it would make you an asshole. I'm an asshole for coming up with it. Don't be that asshole who tries to make this a real thing. Seriously. Don't. I will pull a Liam Neeson in a fucking heartbeat.
> 
> Next, this is a bit… different than what I normally write. Romantic relationships are presented a bit differently than usual and you'll soon see why; there are a few segments where it's Weiss in one-on-one situations with other characters, so they have the listed the appropriate pairing. However, the overall focus of the fic is Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang, so that's the main tag. It more makes sense the further into the story you go.
> 
> There's eight parts in all and it's a wild ride, so buckle up. This whole thing came about thanks to a joke I made on a Discord server and further encouraged by moonwatcher13 on tumblr, so thanks for the suggestion and I hope y'all enjoy. (And don't kill me, please.)
> 
> Also, this is the Monochrome Chapter.

Weiss took a deep breath, trying to convince herself it was a calming gesture despite the myriad of thoughts rattling around in her brain. In just a few moments, they would be live, on air for the season finale of _Celebrity Matchmaker_ , and while it meant she was one step closer to being free… it also meant she was one step closer to being _married_. She still couldn't believe her father had backed her into this corner but it would all be over soon. The moment the cameras stopped rolling, she would be a free woman… assuming, of course, her fiance didn't have some secret pact with the man.

Which, honestly, she doubted, to the point the thought was actually quite amusing. Of the three finalists vying for her affections, none seemed the type to put up with her father's overbearing, manipulative antics for long, and at least two would be more likely to bodily remove him from the premises than tolerate his behavior. Perhaps all three, which was a comforting thought.

Suddenly, the show's host beside her straightened, bringing Weiss' attention to the man standing behind the camera doing a silent countdown until they were live, the audience in the stands behind him falling quiet as everything came down to the next hour- counting commercial breaks, of course- where her fate would be decided.

As if _that_ wasn't nerve wracking enough, making such a difficult choice, she had to do so in front of an on-location audience _and_ all of Remnant watching in real time.

Wonderful.

"Welcome, Remnant, to the live finale of _Celebrity Matchmaker_!" The woman beside her gave a charismatic smile towards the camera and audience, waiting for the applause and hollering to die down before continuing. "I'm your host for this season, Coco Adel, and, as I'm sure we're all aware, the Romantic Lead from Season Two!" For a moment, the woman's professionalism slipped, smile stretching wider as pure joy shone through. "I'm happy to announce that Velvet is doing just fine, she's happy to hear I'll be coming home soon, and, with any luck, this season's Romantic Lead will find just as much happiness in less than an hour's time. Everyone, put your hands together for Miss- soon to be Missus- Weiss Schnee!"

Reacting to her cue, she flashed a dazzling smile towards the audience. At the onset of the season- some sixteen weeks ago- the running theory was that, as an award nominated actress with more wins under her belt than some twice her age, her smiles were largely faked for the sake of the audience. Frankly, it wasn't entirely untrue; she wasn't a fan of being forced into the situation and the first few weeks suffering a battery of meeting twenty different suitors was nearly a nightmare for someone who preferred the solitude of her study whenever she wasn't filming. However, that changed, especially in recent weeks.

"So, tell us, Weiss- are you excited?" Coco turned those sharp brown eyes her way, naturally turning her body slightly so the shot felt organic. Although a fashion designed by trade, the woman had an innate understanding of aesthetic that transferred surprisingly well to the small screen. In part, it's what made her such a compelling lead for the previous season of the show and Weiss had to admit an admiration for the woman's professionalism. "It's finally the big night."

"Excited is one way of putting it, but I'm also nervous," she replied, and it was such a well scripted response that most probably wouldn't be able to tell she was being entirely sincere. The only people who'd stand a chance at deducing such weren't on set… yet. "I mean, I've spent sixteen weeks here in the manor, getting to know everyone. It's certainly been an experience."

That was putting things lightly. Aside from scheduled 'downtime' for candid footage, every week held some sort of challenge, some new obstacle for her aspiring candidates to overcome and improve their chances of making it to the next week. They ranged from personal trivia to physical challenges, all to impress either her or the audience watching at home. At first, the constant parading exhausted her, but as the contestants' numbers fell, she began to enjoy some of the interactions. When they dwindled further, it turned into a majority… which didn't exactly bode well for her.

"That's right, sixteen weeks narrowing it down from twenty people all vying for your affections, and now we have three finalists left." Coco turned back towards the camera, the audience beyond cheering at the progress made. "We'll introduce them in a second, but first! Please welcome back to the _Celebrity Matchmaker_ Manor the seventeen who _didn't_ make the cut."

As the eliminated contestants paraded themselves by the audience and the cameras, taking their seats a little ways off, Weiss allowed her mind to drift. It seemed ridiculous that she'd spent four months inside the spacious manor behind them, living alongside these women, but truth was stranger than fiction, it seemed. They ranged across the board, from television stars, sports athletes, artists, and even a few online celebrities, and it certainly helped broaden her horizons on a few fronts. However, she learned most from and about the three finalists preparing for their big introductions, and it took a conscious effort not to start fussing over her dress.

It looked nice enough, for a modern spin on the wedding dress. Less overtly formal but still holding a few lingering touches- the whole design courtesy of the fashion designer hosting this season, of course. Pure white, with lace and pearls, but slimming and lacking a veil; the whole premise of the show was for her to marry whoever she- and Remnant- chose out of the twenty contestants, of course, so it stood to reason the finale should be shot with her wearing something resembling a wedding dress. But, it certainly did nothing to soothe her nerves, hidden beneath a pleasant smile only by years of conditioning.

If someone had told her at the beginning that she would be anxious over the outcome of tonight, she'd have laughed in their face and spent the next twenty minutes belittling everything from their intelligence to their cuticles. Because, honestly, how could anyone expect to find a suitable, long term partner in a mere sixteen weeks? Weiss had grown up in the cold Schnee mansion, well adjusted to how any 'marriage' was likely to end up, but that didn't mean she wanted to subject herself to that misery. Given personal experience, she'd either drink herself into an early grave or become a self-obsessed control freak. She'd dated- briefly- but only because it served her image and there was an unspoken understanding between her and _whoever_ that neither expected anything further from it than a way to remain relevant during the breaks between projects. She wasn't looking for anything 'serious' and she would tolerate nothing more than the show they put on for the paparazzi.

But… time had a funny way of weaving loneliness through her heart. She was only twenty-five, yet having started her career at the tender age of eight, and it started to take its toll on her in a strange way. Being isolated from her father while doing this stupid show, getting that extra degree of separation she so desperately needed… it granted her perspective, and it didn't hurt that she'd met some truly remarkable individuals while here. Weiss had worked especially hard- and proven herself exceptionally clever- by undermining her father's initial pitch of pitting _her_ against nineteen others for the affections of one man and instead billing herself as the Romantic Lead for the season, inviting twenty women to try and catch her fancy. It checked all the boxes the producers wanted: a twist right out of the gate, seeing as most of the public thought she was heterosexual, and she had a history of being demanding and exacting to work with nevermind woo, and add to all that her generally superb showwomanship when it came to public spectacles? An obvious slam dunk.

Had everything worked out as she'd envisioned, walking away from that first planning meeting nearly a year ago, this finale would be the culmination of sixteen boring weeks, where she would pick some poor, unsuspecting fool, and, having engineered a way for Remnant to immediately veto her decision, prevented the hassle of a marriage and subsequent divorce. The other option was to simply ignore their existence until they did the work for her. Or for the rest of their lives- really, she didn't put much stock in the show's premise or love at all, and thus foresaw no possibly complications.

And the Maidens had seen fit to make a fool of her for her arrogance.

"Now Weiss!" Her attention snapped back to the moment as Coco turned towards her. "It's time to bring out your three finalists. Are you ready?"

No, not at all, not in a million years. "Absolutely."

"Excellent! Then let's bring out the first of our lovely finalists." The host turned, motioning towards the far side of the invisible stage. "Everyone, let's give a big hand for Blake Belladonna, author of several highly acclaimed series from Menagerie!"

Weiss turned her gaze- the cameras were going to be on her no matter what, cutting to and away for whatever reaction shots she offered, and it was nearly impossible to keep her smile from growing wider as she watched the Faunus step out into the spotlight, raven locks flowing behind her as she gave the crowd a subdued little wave. She wore a flattering black tuxedo, tailored to fit her slender frame, with subtle hints of purple to bring out her amber eyes and a black bow tie with a white center knot. It didn't surprise Weiss in the least that the Faunus would dress for the part so closely, looking exactly like someone who belonged on an alter would, though perhaps with a bit more flair than necessary.

On the screens above them- for the benefit of the live audience- and playing on the screens all over Remnant, they showed a montage of the time spent getting to know Blake over the past sixteen weeks. It didn't matter what was shown to the audiences, though, because the moment that pushed itself to the forefront of her mind was one that happened when there weren't any cameras rolling, just the two of them sharing a few minutes with only the stars as an audience.

And some horses.

* * *

The cool night air rustled the leaves overhead, the big oak tree the only thing to obscure the stars above. It promised to be excellent weather tomorrow, perfect filming conditions for their hours spent on horseback, the beasts calmly grazing in the field beside the manor. They'd been there since shooting began as part of the manor's aesthetic, because horses were somehow entwined with romantic gestures in a way that Weiss had never truly understood but accepted all the same. Thankfully, she could ride, unlike some of the contestants vying for her affections, so she could skip the rudimentary lessons that had filled the previous days. That had left her open for filming other scenes, talking head portions where she delved into her thoughts and opinions on those who remained.

Perhaps she'd underestimated just how exhausting the whole exercise would be. She'd always had strong feelings and opinions, the majority of which were set in stone and refusing to be swayed, and this held true in regards to relationships of all types. Either she found value or benefit in maintaining contact or she didn't; some were begrudgingly kept due to her line of work and others forgotten at the first possible convenience. She didn't need sixteen weeks- or even the eight that had passed- to reject the vast majority of the contestants, but the framework of the show relied on her eliminating them slowly, one-by-one or two-by-two depending, and explaining her reasoning for doing so well enough that Remnant didn't feel the need to 'correct' her every week.

"Lien for your thoughts?"

Weiss blinked, turning her head to notice the person striding through the ankle high grass to reach the wooden fence she leaned against, the night air teasing her long raven locks. "Good evening, Blake. What brings you out here?"

"Well, I sometimes like getting a breath of fresh air, believe it or not." The Faunus' expression faltered slightly, the cat ears atop her head twitching nervously. "But tonight, I wanted to… check on you. During dinner, it seemed like your thoughts were elsewhere."

"That's kind of you," she said, as a means of buying herself time. For the first few weeks, she honestly though the contemplative author would remove herself from the competition; Blake preferred books and quiet, which made living in the manor, surrounded by generally loud and boisterous others, quite the trial. She had a bit of a stubborn streak though and, after their first real interaction- where they learned about each other's careers and argued about some inane dispute for a solid thirty minutes before coming to a compromise- the two hit it off rather well. Weiss didn't think it was enough to motivate the Faunus to persevere through the weeks, yet here they stood, side-by-side halfway through the show's run. "I'm fine, though."

Blake hummed, leaning against the fence and looking across the field. "I find that hard to believe."

"Do I truly strike you as being upset right now?" She couldn't help the slight sarcasm infecting her tone, the corner of her lip tugging into a small smirk. "If I recall correctly, your depictions of the same tend to veer more towards the… dramatic side."

"So you _did_ read _Of Maidens and Maidens_." The Faunus turned her head slightly, trying to hide the blush staining her cheeks. Despite being one of the most popular romance novelists in Remnant, Blake could still be so shy when discussing her work. At first, Weiss thought it a show for the interviews and book tours, a persona she adopted to make her more risque work a little easier to talk about in polite conversation, but no. Somehow, despite her fame, the Faunus remained a tad anxious about her work, discussing it and accepting praise for it only haltingly. It was actually rather cute.

Naturally, it seemed best to exploit that curious little detail to derail the conversation as best she could. "It's an excellent book. Honestly, I'm a little mad at myself for not reading it sooner." She shifted, lightly bumping their shoulders together. "You're a very talented author, Blake."

"Th- thank you." A surprised chuckle escaped the Faunus' lips, clearly caught off guard by the compliment. It was one of the things she liked about Blake; although projecting an air of mystery at the onset of their acquaintanceship, really, the author was just easily flustered, far more prone to wearing her heart on her sleeve than perhaps she'd like, constantly covering up her emotions when she could. She didn't have a very good poker face though and, when properly incensed, she could be more passionate than anyone else Weiss had met. Honestly, she found the Faunus charming in that sense; for all her layers and facets, Blake Belladonna was nothing less than genuine in her words and actions. "But, you know, there's a difference between fiction and reality. I might be good at one but the other…"

The movie star remained silent, hoping to avoid the conversation. It seemed the most reasonable course of action to take. Her negative view of the show- and her romantic prospects in general- had conditioned her to expect a single outcome from the whole endeavor, and she'd thought it was just that simple. Reality proved her wrong, however, because against her own judgment, she found herself buying into the ridiculous premise, this concept that romance could be cultivated between people shortly after meeting, that having the eyes of the world on them somehow didn't cheapen or falsify the whole ordeal. Slowly, she was beginning to fall into… an infatuation with a few of the contestants, and Blake could count herself among that small number. The fact Weiss was actually buying into the whole thing got driven home _hard_ just a few hours before, when they were filming a one-on-one segment together.

"Weiss, please." She glanced to the side, noting how far the Faunus' ears had fallen, those amber eyes practically glowing with contrition. "Let me explain."

"You don't have to make excuses for me." The movie star sighed, keeping her gaze trained on one of the horses- a big, beautiful bay gelding with a dark mane, grazing idly nearby. Were it not for a pure white mare standing off a little ways, she'd think the producers would be daft enough to try having her sit him, hoping the size and color would enhance her within each shot. For someone with less experience, it would be a recipe for disaster, but they would be thankfully avoiding that headache altogether. "You're free to do, or not do, whatever you wish. You said yourself that this is more about the publicity and 'research' than anything else."

It stung, bringing up that conversation from their first week on set. They'd managed to earn a reprieve from the camera crews and Blake had confided that she honestly saw the show as a good excuse to get back into dating after back-to-back book tours rather than to get married. Plus, even a romance writer needed new material, and gathering such a varied group of people together with the specific intent of televising romantic overtures- it certainly provided a wide variety of inspiration, to say the least. At the time, Weiss appreciated her candor, and figured she could at least count the Faunus among those she could keep around to save her from some of the… overzealous contestants.

Yet, she'd grown rather fond of the author despite that stated disinterest in the show's actual goal. How her ears enhanced every expression, how easily she blushed, how relentless she could be when impassioned- the list grew every day of little things that Blake did that made her want to smile or laugh, and it culminated that afternoon when they were filming that segment together. The Faunus said something and they'd both laughed, completely at ease despite the camera crew surrounding them. Then she'd turned, suddenly becoming caught in dazzling amber eyes, the look on Blake's face causing her heart to stutter. They'd both leaned in to kiss, acting on instinct- to the show's credit, nothing was rehearsed, no second takes outside of the personal asides- and she thought… well, differently than the Faunus, it seemed, who snapped back before they'd actually made contact.

Weiss did her best to recover, faking a sneeze and thanking Blake for drawing back when she did before wrapping up that segment as quickly as possible. She would offer some sort of excuse tomorrow morning during the talking head portion, deflecting any speculation that the author might not be as committed to the show to preserve the suspension of disbelief as best she could. Viewers wanted to see her wooed by interested parties, after all, and she wouldn't cause problems for the Faunus if she could help it.

"That was weeks ago. Am I not allowed to change my mind?" Blake shifted beside her, voice steady despite the thread of unease in it. "Just because I didn't come here with the express intention of falling in love with you doesn't mean I've… well…" The falter caught the movie star off guard, turning her head to look at the Faunus, whose ears were laying back and practically melting into her raven mane while a brilliant flush lit up her cheeks. "You took me by surprise in a lot of ways, Weiss. The longer I'm here, the more I find myself going back through everything I've written, every passing thought I've jot down for inspiration."

"I… thought you coming _here_ was for inspiration." A stall tactic to buy herself time; perhaps it was a little unfair, seeing how hard her companion struggled to find the right words, but she couldn't help it. She'd fallen for getting her hopes up once today and Weiss Schnee didn't do third takes.

"Inspiration for future books, yes. But I need a different sort of inspiration now," she replied, turning those amber eyes upon her as she somehow mustered up her courage. "Like I said, there's a difference between fiction and reality. In fiction, I could buy myself time, pick the right moment, ensure every aspect is just perfect to set the scene, but real life doesn't give me that. I have to think in real time and, what happened today, that was the result of me realizing it wasn't the right time." Blake moved, turning to face her fully, and she stood up a little straighter in response, no longer leaning on the fence. "I want to kiss you, but I didn't want to do it in front of the cameras."

"In the eyes of Remnant, it doesn't count if they don't see it,"she said softly, maintaining her composure as best she could while ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.

"It's not for Remnant." Blake stepped closer, tilting her head to indicate she could very well bend down and kiss her then and there, but she waited for some sign. "That's exactly why I didn't want our first kiss to be on camera. If I'm… if I'm at least in the running- if I have a chance, I want to kiss you." She lifted a hand, reaching forward to lightly cup Weiss' cheek. "I want to kiss you for _you_ , so that _you_ know how I feel. All the others, I don't care who sees those, but I thought our _first_ kiss should be between us. Just us."

Weiss tilted her chin up, silently begging for the Faunus to follow through with her words while reaching forward herself. In one hand, she took Blake's unoccupied one, bringing it to rest on her hip and following her arm up so she could clutch the author's shoulder. She placed her other hand on Blake's hip, allowing the hand on her cheek to guide her closer, eyes falling half lidded as the space between them lessened. "You aren't going to get a better opportunity than this."

"Then I won't squander it."

Her eyes closed, relishing the small amount of surprise when lips pressed against hers, insistent but gentle. She thought that might be all- an innocent kiss, out beneath the stars- but soon the author began kneading their lips together, showing the barest hints of a hidden passion that Weiss found herself matching without a second thought, lifting up on her toes ever so slightly to negate the Faunus' height advantage somewhat. Their hands moved, seeking firmer holds as the embrace wore on, until they broke away, both a little breathless. When she opened her eyes, she saw Blake, a little smile on her lips and a brilliant flush reaching nearly to her human ears, the feline ones standing tall and proud as her eyes shone. In that moment, she fell even more in love with Blake Belladonna than before.

"For the record," she said, trying and failing to hide the smile brought out by the earnest happiness she could see looking back at her. "I think that was better than the book."

They both laughed, exchanging a few more kisses beside the pasture before heading inside, hand-in-hand until they reached the manor.


	2. The Athlete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for Weiss/Pyrrha is Schneekos. Incidentally, here comes the next contestant. This is the Schneekos chapter.

Weiss watched as the Faunus took her assigned spot, the faintest twitch to her ears conveying her nervousness while she offered a composed front to the cameras. In those stolen moments spent by the horses, she'd learned exactly what sort of relationship she could expect from pursuing a romance with Blake: quiet, reserved, and with only a fraction of the passion visible to the naked eye, the true depths kept for behind closed doors. In truth, she wouldn't mind that, and she could probably coax the Faunus out of her shell a little bit with time. They'd probably never reach the point of making out on the red carpet of a movie release, but a little public affection wouldn't hurt, and it was at least feasible. Not because she personally preferred putting her life on display for all Remnant to see but… well, she certainly had become well adjusted to the idea of public displays of affection over the past sixteen weeks, and the prospect of losing that little bit of open emotional connection dismayed her more than she was willing to admit.

If she had one regret from her time spent with the Faunus thus far, it was not telling Blake that the stolen kiss out beneath the stars was actually the first one she'd had that _wasn't_ for the benefit of a camera or an audience- the very first kiss she'd ever exchanged purely for its personal meaning. At one point, she might've been a little embarrassed to admit such, but now she wished she could tell the Faunus how much it meant to her. Her personal thoughts, however, did nothing to slow the progression of the show as the host turned her attention to the first of Weiss' final choices.

"Good to see you, Blake, though it's a bit bittersweet," Coco said, moving closer to the author so the shot could be framed just right. "This is probably your last time standing here at the manor. Do you have any thoughts you'd like to share?"

"Plenty, but I'll keep it short." Amber eyes flicked her way before looking towards the camera. "Spending the past sixteen weeks here, with Weiss and everyone else, has given me some of the greatest moments of my life. Regardless of the outcome, I'll truly cherish my time here."

The audience gave a round of applause, a few members vocally shouting encouragement; well, it was nice to see others saw the romantic potential between them, too. Idly, she wondered how many fans they had rooting for Blake to be her choice at the end of the night, how many were watching and hoping- she knew they had to exist, based on previous seasons, but everyone at the manor had turned over all their devices that could access the CCT at the onset of filming. So her opinion wouldn't be 'swayed', according to the producers.

"Alright, let's call out our next finalist." Coco stepped back towards the movie star, tugging slightly on the formal jacket she wore. "Please, give a warm welcome to the woman of a thousand talents, the Invincible Woman herself, Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral!"

The introduction pulled her attention away from admiring the Faunus, blue eyes falling on the tall, redheaded woman now striding towards the center of their temporary stage out on the lawn of the manor. She wore a shimmering red dress with matching heels only an inch high, golden bracelets and a necklace matching the traditional Mistrali circlet she wore, emerald earrings swaying in time with her step. The sleeveless designed allowed the hard won muscles of her arms and shoulders to be on display, which she'd always admired for a multitude of reasons, and she had to admire the modern take on Mistral's traditional formal wear. Pyrrha offered a wave and a charming smile, more than accustomed to greeting crowds that cheered her on, but this was a different woman from the one Weiss had gotten to know over the past sixteen weeks.

Champion Pyrrha, tournament winner Pyrrha, Olympic gold medalist Pyrrha- that was the woman all of Remnant knew and adored.

And she was one of the very, very few people to meet and enjoy the company of dork Pyrrha, unsure Pyrrha, fan Pyrrha- the Pyrrha the rest of the world didn't get to see, who became even more endearing when the camera crews were out of earshot.

The Pyrrha who would rather cheer others on than be cheered on herself.

* * *

The downside to starting the show's run at the tail end of summer became apparent by week ten, with late fall turning the wind cold and the sky dreary. Their excursion on horseback marked the last time they had genuinely pleasant weather for all parties; now, it erred too cold for some while remaining bearable for others. Being born in Atlas and raised among the white peaks of the northern mountains, Weiss had an affinity for the cooler weather that baffled some, not even bothering to wear a heavy jacket as the shooting moved into a nearby ice rink. It wasn't cold enough for them to use the nearby pond but she always liked the charm of a well maintained complex like this, where so many people from warmer climates regarded it as either a fool's notion or a whimsical curiosity. She'd spent well over three hours skating, either with one of the contestants or solo while the others got warmed up or cooled off. They weren't doing anything exceptionally difficult, just skating around and talking one-on-one, but she'd always enjoyed the feel of moving along the ice, the brisk wind in her face when she moved quickly or the subtler sting of cold air in her lungs when she slowed down. It just felt… liberating.

"Hello!" With a twist of her hips, Weiss turned her feet and stopped on a dime, looking over to see Pyrrha skating towards her with a warm smile, bundled up with a scarf around her neck and a beanie over her head. Being from Mistral, which had markedly warmer weather, the movie star honestly found it a little surprising that the woman had returned to the ice.

"Hello, Pyrrha. Is everything okay?" In the back of her mind, she dreaded an extension of about half the scenes- honestly, they'd spent more time teaching people to ride horseback than maintain their balance on skates, and she felt both presented equal opportunity for personal injury- purely because she'd entirely lost interest in half the remaining prospects. Trying to maintain the facade through the remaining weeks until she could eliminate them proved troublesome, especially when they were back at the manor, seeing as she could almost never let her guard down. Here, between the one-on-one segments, she could steal a few moments to herself.

"Everything's fine." The redhead smiled, coasting to a stop beside her. "It's just… the crew is taking a break before shooting the final segment and I volunteered to come tell you."

The movie star narrowed her eyes. Truth to tell, out of all the candidates, Pyrrha Nikos was the only one she immediately recognized; an accomplished practitioner in the old Huntress ways and a stunningly gifted athlete, the woman was known all over Remnant as a beloved sports icon. And while every commentator from Mistral to Menagerie would laud her ability to retain a cool head under pressure and never telegraph her moves, Weiss had come to find out that the redhead absolutely couldn't lie to save her life. She possessed far too many tells- like the subtle bunching of her shoulders and the way her gaze darted away- to fool anyone, and while that normally would spark more than a modicum of mistrust in her, Weiss couldn't help but find it a bit… comforting. Despite how obvious Pyrrha was when she told a lie, the behavior never cropped up when they were talking. Immediately before or after, when the redhead needed an excuse to have the movie star's attention or quickly depart? _That_ was when all those little signs appeared.

It was almost like she was _nervous_ when talking to Weiss, and wasn't that just a funny little thought?

"Oh, is that it?" She smiled a little, pushing off to continue her lap around the rink. "Just a little delay for no reason?"

"Something like that." The taller, much strong woman followed, though those differences weren't nearly as apparent here on the ice as they normally were. Normally, the athlete's gait would be obviously adjusted so she didn't leave Weiss in the dust when the two walked side-by-side, but between them, the movie star had far more experience turning every little bit of effort put into her skates into forward motion and an innate sense of balance. Now, she was the one adjusting her strides so she didn't leave the other woman behind. "Are you enjoying this week's event?"

"Was it not obvious?" She flashed a small smile at the redhead, clasping her hands behind her back and quickly shifting her weight around, allowing her to transition into a backwards glide. She wasn't showing off… too much. "This was something of a pastime of mine for a number of years."

"I can tell; you're very good at it," Pyrrha replied, swinging her arms slightly to try and match the smaller woman's speed.

They shared a much different dynamic than Weiss had with any of the other contestants. Knowing about the athlete beforehand, having been a fan for a number of years, all that extra baggage made their first few interactions awkward and a tad forced, something that still made her cringe a little when she reflected on those early segments. It wasn't until one morning in the third week, when someone had turned on the television in the den, that Weiss got over that rockiness, amending the mental image she had of Pyrrha to include the starry eyed redhead sitting on the couch, completely enamored with the newest episode of some silly cartoon show that she absolutely adored.

"Thank you. You've taken to it remarkably well yourself." Without looking, she leaned to the side, guiding herself through the bend in the rink as the redhead followed. "Have you ice skated before?"

"Once, when I was very small." The athlete pushed off exceptionally hard with one skate, momentarily overtaking Weiss. It didn't last long, however; even skating backwards, her years of experience and technique beat brute strength. "Have you ever considered competing?"

"Once, many years ago," she replied, coasting to a stop while looking towards the center of the rink. After seeing that peek of who waited just beneath the athlete's calm exterior, Weiss found it easier to approach the redhead, and they bonded over that unique sensation of constantly playing a role they weren't even sure they wanted anymore, forced into a mold early and thriving despite personal misgivings. "I remember watching the Olympics one year and thinking: I could be a professional figure skater. I could be that graceful, that dedicated, that agile- I wasn't at the time, but I could be." Pyrrha slid to a halt beside her, the both of them watching an imaginary routine play out along the mostly untouched center. Normally, the camera crew would be there, using a platform to keep from slipping while they recorded the necessary video and audio. However, whatever prompted them to take their 'break' had taken the platform with it, though the markers on the ice remained. "It was a flight of fancy."

"I think you would've been good at it." Pyrrha offered, offering a genuine smile that reached all the way to emerald eyes. "Would you show me?"

"Show you?" She looked at the taller woman, confused.

"Come on, Weiss. You can do more than skate backwards." The redhead gestured to the rest of the rink. "Just… have fun."

That was another thing that had taken her by surprise; despite being serious and determined during competitions, Pyrrha was one of the first to advocate for having fun and relaxing whenever the opportunity presented itself.

With only a moment more of hesitation, she pushed off, lazily cutting large arcs towards the center of the rink while mulling over what tricks she could do. While she hadn't attempted any in quite some time, she trusted her sense of balance and muscle memory to carry her through some basics- well, perhaps 'basic' wasn't the proper word, but the movements had become old hat to her years ago. As she came to a stop in the center, an old song came to mind, one she'd known through and through since she was a little girl, from some opera or other. The words were lost to her now but she remembered the melody, and she let the music in her head accompany her motions.

She started simple, arms raised and moving around her as much to keep her balance as to direct unseen string instruments through each measure as she streaked from one side of the rink to the other, switching between skating forwards and backwards effortlessly. She spun a few times and jumped at others, following a routine she designed with every breath, tilting her head back and losing herself to the motions. Were this a professional endeavor, there would be a million critiques- her form, her footwork, being too cautious at times and too risky at others- but she could put all those aside here, with Pyrrha as her audience, because the woman understood perhaps better than most that not every undertaking had to be perfect to be meaningful, that passion _could_ supplement skill, and that some of the most enjoyable things in life weren't for the spectacle of others.

When she finished, coming to an abrupt halt with her arms raised high, awaiting the verdict of an imaginary crowd, Weiss returned to her senses while listening to the singular, echoing applause bouncing off the rink's walls. She couldn't help but smile, noting her racing heart and heavy breathing from the exertion, and turned to see the tall redhead standing by the wall near the rink's entrance.

"I trust that was satisfactory," she said, skating towards the woman.

Pyrrha's smiled widened, reaching out to steady her as she came to a stop. "That depends entirely on if you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, when you put it that way." A breathless chuckle passed her lips, the sweat gathered on her brow calling attention to just how much effort she'd put into the display. In the moment, she hadn't registered it, too busy being lost to the sensation of the cold air all around her, gliding along to a muted melody, but now she could feel the heat in her limbs from being pushed so hard after being mostly idle the past few hours. "I did, immensely."

"Then from where I was standing, it was absolutely marvelous." She paused, emerald eyes scanning Weiss' form before she came to a decision, unzipping her jacket and reaching inside. "I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself while we're here."

"I rather liked skating with you, too, for the record," she replied, opting to omit the few others she'd liked as well. It was difficult, at times, to keep everything separate, but only the crew asked her opinion of the other contestants during her interviews, so she tried to maintain that division and maintain the illusion that only one relationship was naturally developing at a time. She'd played hundreds of roles with utter dedication- why not this one, too?

"I'm sure you did, but I also know you were holding back." Pyrrha pulled out another scarf, this one white with a little blue stripe, and quickly unfolded it, looping it around the movie star's neck. "I'm not sure if I could ever skate like that."

"I'd be willing to teach you. I've never skated like that with a partner." She left out the observation that the athlete could easily learn; she had the athleticism and work ethic for it, and she'd shown a great deal of grace and agility through her many events. Yet, pointing all that out would be the exact sort of response the redhead would receive from countless others, affirming her natural and hard won talents instead of just allowing the woman to show a bit of vulnerability every now and again. They still called her Invincible, but Weiss had learned that hearts were fragile things even in the strongest warriors. And she respected that. "But… what's this for?"

"You should know so much exertion in this sort of cool climate can get you sick, silly." Pyrrha chuckled, looping the scarf around her neck one more time before tying it in a loose knot just beneath her chin. "You've still got one more segment to film."

"That's very considerate of you." She raised a brow. "Have you been holding onto it this whole time hoping for an excuse to let me borrow it?"

"'Let you have it' would be more accurate, but, yes." A small flush crept into the taller woman's cheeks. "I noticed you packed rather light when we left the manor this morning, so I went to the gift shop when we got here."

Weiss blinked. "Let me have it?"

"Of course." Despite her blush, the athlete smiled even wider. "Now, you have a memento of your excellent routine."

For a moment, she couldn't really process it- like a gear had gotten stuck in her head- but then Pyrrha leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead, and it didn't even matter. How could anyone _not_ fall in love with someone so endearing? She found herself shifting her weight just enough to drift forward, arms wrapping around the other woman's waist as the embrace was returned. Already, she could hear the clatter and clamor of the film crew returning, which meant the redhead would be slipping away to avoid being chided for sharing a moment when they weren't rolling, but they could simply enjoy the presence of the other for a few moments more.

So, she did.


	3. The Rocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with the introductions. Here's the Freezerburn chapter.

The redhead took her place beside Blake, offering her typical, confident smile to the cameras and greeting the Faunus warmly. Thankfully, the remaining candidates liked the others quite a bit, negating any unpleasant bickering during the final weeks of the show. It was both a blessing and a curse; in previous seasons, the sniping towards the end as contestants tried to improve their chances by tearing down their competition revealed who was in it for the fame and glamour and who genuinely just wanted the romantic lead to be happy. Bereft of that, Weiss got the benefit of a calm run for the show in terms of squabbling at the expense of never really knowing if veiled unpleasantness lurked beneath the surface.

At least, in theory. To her mind, she'd seen more than enough to banish that doubt; Blake was exceptionally snarky until after breakfast and her morning tea and Pyrrha had absolutely no patience or appreciation for scary movies or pranks involving jump scares. She didn't consider either to be exclusively bad traits but they did show other sides to their personalities that Weiss probably wouldn't have guessed at otherwise. Certainly not enough to count either out as a viable prospect, both to the audience and to Weiss.

"It's good to see you, Pyrrha," Coco said, keeping the show moving right along, aiming to get through all the introductions before the first commercial break.

"And the same to you," the woman replied, her dazzling smile in place. "I'm so happy to have made it this far."

"This is probably the first competition you've entered where getting to the final stages wasn't practically guaranteed, huh?"

Although her expression tightened by just the barest amounts, both Weiss and Blake noticed the slight misstep in the host's words, but Pyrrha maintained her composure despite that. "I like to think that the competition portion took a backseat to getting to know Weiss, and the other contestants." Emerald eyes slid to the Faunus standing beside her briefly, who graciously nodded her head in agreement. "These past few weeks, I think, have proven that coming here was one of my best decisions, no matter how things turn out."

Another round of applause followed, with Coco stepping away for a moment to draw attention off the redhead. The movie star disliked the fact she had to stay in her assigned spot for the time being, unable to offer a soft word of encouragement to Pyrrha, but she could see out of her corner of her eye how Blake leaned over and said something. The tension in the woman's shoulders lessened, a thankful smile flashed towards the Faunus, and Weiss let loose a subdued sigh of relief. Soon, the whole spectacle would be over, and perhaps she could take a more direct approach in discouraging such remarks. It would be nice if others recognized Pyrrha for the three dimensional person she was rather than reducing her to the titles bestowed by others.

"And that brings us to the last but certainly not least of our contestants." Coco waved towards off stage. "Everyone, please, give it up for the rock star of the century, Yang Xiao Long of Vale!"

Weiss half expected smoke machines, pyrotechnics, and a full band to accompany the entrance, which would be par for the course when it came to the boisterous woman, but no. Instead, she simply strode into view, with her usually unruly mane held in check by a thin hair tie at her shoulders and an unusually small, modest smile on her lips. Her yellow tuxedo- and it was a true tuxedo, rather than a ripped or altered version- was perhaps a bit loud for just about anyone else, but for Yang, it seemed subdued, about as formal as the woman would go while still wearing her scuffed brown boots and an orange bow tie rather than her quintessential scarf. For the majority of the past sixteen weeks, the blonde had been nothing less than a constantly burning wildfire, boasting to anyone who'd listen and maintaining the high octane reputation she'd carried for the past several years.

It would be entirely untrue to say the persona was maintained for the purpose of the audience; although a good number of her fans tuned in each week to watch the rock star's antics in the manor, the puns, jokes, pranks, and volume were there whether or not the cameras were, too. Yang simply lived loudly, often racing from one thing to another, thoroughly enjoying everything she set out to do regardless of her inherent impulsiveness, but recent weeks had shown a different side.

She wasn't _just_ the Queen of Rock, an outlandish musician with a penchant for living life on the edge; she actually had a diverse array of domestic skills and an overprotective streak a mile long, and her usual ferocity just made the gentler moments stand out all the more clearly. Yang broke the rules habitually, earning more than enough speeding tickets to fund a new park or two, but sometimes, she didn't do it purely for the thrills. Sometimes, she was just doing what she thought was best, and her priorities rarely, if ever, centered on herself.

* * *

Weiss' head pounded, the increasing pressure just behind her eyes nearly forcing a grimace to her lips, but she managed to maintain a pleasant smile through the lunch regardless. Here, in week thirteen, the producers were keeping them on a tight schedule to increase the drama, scheduling more one-on-one time between Weiss and the remaining candidates. One would think that entertaining six people would be much easier than twenty, but it lead to longer segments that took up the entire day, often leaving her drained from so much interaction. Blake and Pyrrha made it easier- both were quieter, comfortable in silences and more than willing to allow them to develop much to the continued grief of the camera crew- but nearly everyone else would fill any silence with idle chatter, expecting her to do the same to pass the time. It might not be so bad, if it didn't feel like she'd had the same conversation twice already that day alone, and they were supposed to do a group activity before getting around to the remaining three.

Her headache throbbed with the reminder, threatening to evolve into a full blown migraine at this rate.

"Hey, Princess."

Weiss suppressed a sigh. She'd hoped to steal at least a few minutes to herself but turned, putting on a pleasant face as the blonde approached. "Yes, Yang?"

The blonde lacked her typical confident swagger while closing the distance, looking almost like she was walking on eggshells. The rock star knew how to make an entrance and treated the whole world as her stage but right then, in the hallway away from the camera crews, there was no ego on display, just a brow pinched together in concern and lilac eyes filled with worry, her voice lower, softer than usual. "You're not lookin' so good. You feelin' alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, offering a tight smile. "Just a little headache. Nothing to worry about."

Yang hummed, nodding her head slightly. "So, in Weiss-speak, that means your head is killing you and you'd like to just lay down, but everyone's buggin' ya, huh?"

"That's not-"

"Weiss." One blonde brow arched as she crossed her arms over her considerable bust, cocking her head to the side. Her leather jacket creaked with the movement, the patches and holes no longer as concerning as they once were; the woman ran hot, much hotter than most, and only wore the accessory so she wouldn't have to worry about her wallet falling out of her back pocket. Jeans or shorts, it didn't matter- they were often in worse condition, and her pockets always seemed to suffer most. "Come on, babe, give me a _little_ credit."

By all rights, it should be infuriating. Early on, it was- the pet names, the loud and brash demeanor, the jokes and teasing- but the rock star possessed a single ability that both surprised Weiss and made those early weeks more tolerable: she knew where to draw the line. She could read other people well, when she deigned to do so, and would cede the moment she became aware her antics weren't appreciated. Yang even apologized for her actions, if she liked the person well enough; for all the pranks she'd pulled in the manor thus far, only Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss had been on the receiving end of such, but the blonde also wore her heart on her sleeve at all times. She rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, coming off as undeservedly cocky, and that caused friction at first that only abated when the movie star stepped in to put a limit on it. A spectacle was required for the sake of the audience but she could only take so much, especially when the cameras _weren't_ rolling.

Yang respected that. Not with a grumbled, grudging acquiescence but with an honest apology, and she honored that throughout the weeks since. She still got loud and rowdy at times, but they'd all acclimated to each other, gotten used to those little quirks, and she could appreciate the disruptive behavior, too. There certainly existed no dull moments in the manor, so long as the blonde was around, and the puns were growing on her.

Very, _very_ slowly.

"Fine. That's more or less accurate." She sighed, rubbing at her forehead and trying to will the pressure to lessen. "But we've still got-"

"Nuh uh. Whatever it is, it can wait." The rock star put a hand on her shoulder, the pressure firmly pushing her to turn and start walking towards the nearest staircase. "You're going to bed, right now."

Her protest, if it could be called that, included not moving quite as fast as the blonde would've liked while trying to persuade the woman otherwise. "Really, Yang, I can't-"

"You can and you will," she firmly said, squeezing at the shoulder in her grip lightly. "We've got nothing but time here, alright? You can take an afternoon off to rest."

"But- wait, no, stop!" Anything further she might've given in defense of sticking it out through the rest of the day crumbled into dust the moment Yang decided to take matters into her own hands, hooking one arm beneath the movie star's knees and scooping her up into her arms like she weighed nothing. "You can't be serious."

"Aw, c'mon, babe." The corner of her mouth lifted up into a smirk. "The whole reason you're here's to get swept off your feet, right?"

With a defeated sigh, she sagged against the blonde's chest. Despite her occupation requiring very little in the way of heavy lifting, Yang worked out almost religiously, even at the manor, and often cited her time hitting the heavy bag or running on the treadmill as prime inspiration time for her songs. She just had too much energy, too much zest for everything that life had to offer and too little self control to keep from taking all of it, so spending a few hours working up a sweat served more than a single purpose. It also made for a rather comfortable position, resting against hard muscle beneath a layer of soft fat, even if she would be a tad bit embarrassed to be caught being literally carried up the stairs. "I saw that joke coming and I didn't stop it. I clearly _must_ be sick."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde chuckled, easily navigating her way to the second floor and turning down a hall, towards the plethora of rooms. "You love my sense of humor."

Rather than confirm or deny that claim- because, honestly, she wasn't quite sure where she stood on that front at present, and she'd certainly fallen in love with the brash woman's gentler side and even her more outlandish overtures- Weiss focused on the obvious issue at hand. "This isn't the way to my room."

"That'll be the first place they check!" The rock star stopped in front of her own quarters, backing into the door to open it rather than put her down, which actually won her a few points- she half expected for it to be kicked open instead. "I'm already done for today, so _I_ can hang out in my room without anyone thinking twice about it. I'll just make up something about getting struck with inspiration and, boom, air tight alibi."

"We still have that game-"

"Screw the game; we can play tomorrow." Yang walked around the couch set in the middle of the anteroom- a bit antiquated for a design style, yes, but it provided for more 'intimate' encounters when the shot could be framed in a way that it appeared she was spending time in the actual sleeping area of a contestant, because a conversation held in a bedroom somehow had an entirely different connotation than one held in a sitting room- and knelt, setting the movie star down with care. She retrieved a blanket from somewhere and set it on the back of the couch, grabbing the remote for the television the couch faced and going back to close the door. There was a bit more moving around, the sound of the minifridge in the corner being opened and shut, plus the rattle of a pill bottle.

"Aren't you going to turn on the lights?" She made the offer out of politeness' sake; after a muttered curse from the woman as she navigated the darkened room, it became obvious that there wasn't quite enough light for her to see by without electrical aid.

"No; light's not a good thing for a pounding head." Eventually, the blonde made her way back to the couch, with a bottle of water and two aspirin. Both were offered to her without fanfare and Weiss harbored the strong suspicion that the woman only kept bottled water for others' sake. She'd certainly witnessed no proof that Yang drank from the bottles instead of the tap, at least, but she'd seen Pyrrha and Blake with water bottles before, and the blonde always had one to offer whenever they were outside for a segment. Where she got them from remained a mystery, seeing as the crew restocked the fridge and only took into account dietary limitations, not personal requests. It was supposed to be an added layer of tension, being bereft of 'comfort food', but the remaining women hadn't seemed too upset by it. Those who complained were among the first to go. "Besides, you need to rest."

"And you'll, what, stand watch over me and discourage anyone who comes looking?" As much as she wanted to truly argue the plan, just being horizontal was doing wonders for her head. She could also feel the call of sleep, begging her to regain some of her lost energy.

Yang smirked. "I'll do you one better, if it's okay with you."

Weiss raised a brow in askance, hardly surprised when the blonde carefully joined her, pressing as far as she could against the couch's back and draping the blanket over both of them. Although she had a bigger frame and build in comparison, Yang had turned on her side so she took up as little space as possible and, once the movie star did the same, she found they could both fit and see the television with no trouble at all. The producers certainly spared no expense when it came to furnishing the living spaces for their contestants.

"There. Now, if anyone comes looking for you, I can pull the blanket up and they'll never even know you're here."

"I'll have to come out eventually," she said, though the heat from both of them being under the cover was already lulling her into closing her eyes, even as the television was turned on and the volume brought down to a dull mumble, whatever movie or show being played set in a dark world with muted tones. Despite being the only light source, it wasn't too terribly intrusive, and her headache began to calm from just lying still. "They aren't… going to just stop filming… you know that."

"Let me worry about that, Princess." Yang's voice, soft against her ear, reassured her, one hand resting on her hip lightly. "You just rest."

This was the part of the rock star that her fans didn't get to see, or saw so rarely that they thought considered the behavior atypical. Although the vibrant life of the party at nearly every hour, Yang could also be surprisingly calm, though in her own way. Like earlier, during their one-on-one segment, she must've sensed Weiss' discomfort then, because she effortlessly carried on the majority of the conversation in a quieter tone than her usual, seeing as they were seated side by side. At the time, she'd chalked it up to the chemistry of the segment- nearing the final weeks, everyone was seriously considering the finale, weighing whether or not their presence at this stage of the show warranted renewed effort or active sabotage- but she should've known better. Yang cared about people, especially those closest to her, like her genius engineer sister and her bandmates who were using the time away from the studio and the tour bus to relax and enjoy extended vacations, and somehow the movie star had found her way onto that list. Beneath the ridiculous jokes, groan worthy puns, and high energy antics, the rocker had the clever mind to phrase her monologues as if Weiss had prompted her and she didn't doubt the camera crews would run themselves ragged looking for her while Yang led them on a wild goose chase without even moving from the couch. She was that rare sort of extrovert who could run on solar power when engaging with an introvert, neither pushing for more interaction or leaving to seek it out, but finding a comfortable middle ground where she could fill the space between Weiss' replies with silly stories, odd conjectures, and all manner of idle chatter.

Honestly, she'd felt almost content enough to fall asleep during their segment earlier. Somehow, Yang had kept her words in a constant cadence, just a little slower than her normal speech, and the constant thrum of her voice saying words while her eyes said it was okay to stop listening had both saved her from a worse headache and made her want to just fall asleep to the sound of her voice. In fact, at one point, she might've actually started singing during their segment; it was a bit hazy towards the end, when the desire to sleep and the pounding in her head eclipsed nearly all else. Despite her best efforts, Weiss felt herself being pulled into slumber again now, but there were far fewer reasons for her to ignore the call this time around. It didn't matter how much of a lecture they earned from the producers; a little nap would be _more_ than worth it.

She was almost asleep when she felt the gentle pressure against the top of her head, almost as if Yang had kissed her, and it made complete sense for the woman to kiss her good night. Weiss fell asleep with a soft smile, warm and content.


	4. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

Weiss watched as the blonde took her spot, greeting both Blake and Pyrrha with hugs and a quiet little quip that made the former smile and the second give a surprised laugh. It brought a smile to her face, watching them interact like good friends who'd been together years rather than effective strangers a mere four months ago. Meals throughout the past week had the same air of familiarity hanging about them, all four trading jokes or raving about the food- Yang and Pyrrha had a knack for cooking, surprisingly, and they were more than willing to teach Blake and Weiss- and it had quickly turned into perhaps the best week the movie star had ever experienced. Aside from one-on-one segments and the aside interviews, the four spent the majority of their time together, watching movies or sporting events or reading.

Well, not reading _together_ ; Blake, Pyrrha, and herself would each be engrossed in their chosen literature while Yang idly picked at her guitar, pulling a melody from thin air to fill the room. Every now and then, Weiss would join in with humming, weaving a counter melody between the notes, and once or twice the Faunus had chimed in with a soft poem. The redhead sometimes joined in as well, tapping a beat with her fingers, but more often than not preferred to remain silent and simply bask in the impromptu accompaniment to their quiet time spent together.

The prospect that those lazy afternoons were now a thing of the past made her heart ache in her chest. Once she made her decision and Remnant confirmed it, they would depart the manor permanently, except for Weiss who would be called back to host the next season; she wasn't sure if Coco volunteered for the position or if the producers made that decision in the end but, she supposed, it didn't matter. Her return to the show was part of her contract, so she would be there again regardless. The manor wouldn't be the same without Blake sitting in a corner somewhere, Pyrrha on the couch engrossed in her shows, Yang running down the hallway laughing maniacally after pranking someone- without any of them, it would feel even more empty regardless of how many people physically inhabited the space. It hadn't felt empty until the four were separated for the last aside just before the finale aired, when she had only the camera crew for company while the others were taken for fittings and rehearsals; in regular episodes, they would take the entire week's footage and chop it up, but a live finale meant they only had one try for everyone to hit their marks and follow the scripted flow. Then, once she'd recorded her final thoughts, it was a rush from one thing to another, preparing for them to go live- fittings, rehearsals of her own, a last minute check with the producers. To some extent, these long, drawn out portions where she was given entirely too much time inside her own head were fraying her nerves, but she managed to hide it well enough that lilac eyes didn't fill with concern when they fell upon her briefly, though the blonde's smile pulled a little wider.

"Alright, Yang," Coco said, patting the rock star on the shoulder. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this but- any final thoughts on your experience the past sixteen weeks?"

"Well, it wasn't a world tour, but I definitely feel like I've gone around the globe a time or two," Yang replied, spreading her hands. "I mean, some of these beautiful ladies are out of this world! It was a total trip to get on their level."

The host shook her head amid laughter from the audience and contestants alike, a few people joining her in reluctant sighs. "That's about what I expected."

"Hey, don't say that!" She frowned, pushing a few errant locks of spun gold out of her face. "People might start thinking I'm predictable! That's not good for my wild image, you know."

No more ironic statement could be made as she stood there, in a pressed suit and with her hair tied back, obviously putting forth the effort to appear like she was taking the situation seriously. Weiss had no doubts to that; even if she'd shown up wearing her beat up leather jacket and aviators, it wouldn't diminish her sincerity.

"Right." Coco laughed, turning her attention to the camera. "Well, on that note, we're going to take a look at the final thoughts of our remaining contestants and the woman whose heart they're trying to win. And after that, a quick commercial break. So stay tuned, Remnant, as our three finalists make their last, heartfelt plea to our charming romantic lead, and have those devices on stand by for the live voting coming up so _you_ can be… a _Celebrity Matchmaker!"_

The crowd cheered while they were counted out, the green light signalling them off air as crew members began setting up the nearby gazebo for the last portion before the big reveal. Weiss could feel her stomach attempting to tie itself in knots but shoved it aside; she'd spent enough years working in front of a camera, pushing through illness and injury, to not be bothered by something as mundane as anxiety.

Even if it _was_ nigh overpowering.

"Weiss?" She blinked, turning to notice concerned amber eyes turned her way, the Faunus flanked by her two co-finalists while Coco and the eliminated contestants were gathered in the center of the stage, trading last minute pleasantries and keeping just about everyone else from noticing the slight bend in the rules. Technically, they weren't supposed to interact at all until the commercial break ended and they were live for the final pleas, but she supposed a little leeway wasn't entirely unwarranted. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose there's no use in lying, now is there?" She offered the trio a rueful grin. "Just a tad nervous."

"You needn't be." The redhead smiled, eyes sparkling like the emerald gems dangling from her ears. "Whatever decision you make, we'll support you."

"Yeah, Princess, lil Miss Amazon over here's right." Yang gave her that megawatt smile, the one that could brighten even the darkest room. "We've got your back. And, uh, ya know, this isn't _goodbye_." She coughed into her hand, trying valiantly to hide the slight flush creeping into her cheeks while fiddling with her hair. She never did like having it tied back, for any reason. "I mean, we can still hang out after this. No one's stopping us from staying friends."

"It'll be difficult," she said, having had far too much time alone _not_ to contemplate what the end of the show's run would bring. Every scenario, every outcome playing in her head at light speed in an infinite loop, but she pushed those thoughts away for the time being. "We all have very demanding schedules. Coordinating time to simply 'hang out' may come few and far between; we'll need to exchange e-mail addresses and scroll numbers, and-"

"Then we'll do it." The blonde offered simply, stymieing the flood of considerations and measures that had begun to pile up in the back of her mind. "You ain't getting rid of us that easy, Babe." The moment the word left her lips, Yang's expression faltered, her gaze drifting off to the side. "Guess I gotta kick that habit. If I'm not the one, I mean-"

Quick as lightning, a lump formed in her throat, preventing her from offering a response immediately. Blake stepped up, though, speaking where the movie star couldn't and saving her from whatever mess might tumble from her mouth otherwise.

"Let's not get into that right now." The Faunus gently nudged the woman beside her with her shoulder. "Wherever things go from here, regardless of the outcome, we can still all be friends."

"Absolutely." Pyrrha nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's been truly delightful getting to know the three of you; I think it'd be rather silly to disregard that."

Lilac eyes darted to her for a moment. "So… no hard feelings, no matter what?"

Blake and Pyrrha nodded, all three looking towards the movie star for final approval. To be frank, it was something of a relief to hear that agreement, the idea that her choice wouldn't negate the wonderful moments she'd shared with each of the three before her something of a soothing balm. Although she might've started the show with a cynical point of view, her opinion had changed drastically, and the very thought of turning her back on the ones she'd chosen to be with her here at the end… no matter what any tabloid might claim, not even _she_ could pretend to be so heartless.

But that would also be more difficult in some ways, wouldn't it? Would it hurt worse? Having them with her, but not like when they were in the manor; having them as friends and nothing more. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate, and she silently wished she'd been able to keep herself at arms' length if only to spare herself the torment.

Because right here, right now, she _didn't_ have a clear choice, no obvious answer shoving its way to the forefront of her mind. She admired each of them, their strengths and faults, and she'd fallen in love with all three. She loved Blake's quiet laugh, the way she tried to keep a cool head but acted with her heart more often than not, her clear passion and quiet murmurs. She loved Pyrrha's firm and steady hands, her unwavering dedication, her sweet encouragement, and even her humble disdain for the way others portrayed her. She loved Yang's smiling eyes, her brash demeanor, her gentle manner of caring, and even her ridiculous, stupid, groan worthy jokes and puns- some part of her couldn't believe it. All three held a piece of her heart.

And she could have but one in return.

"No matter what," she said, smiling at them and willing the storm in her mind and heart to calm for just long enough to get through the rest of the night. No matter how little she could sort through at the moment- or over the past week, or three, or however long since she'd rather suddenly found herself hopelessly infatuated with the three all at once- time marched on regardless and the commercial break would be over far too soon. She couldn't even tell if she wanted it to be over and done with or some cataclysmic event to stop the proceedings dead in their tracks, because she didn't want to confront the niggling sensation that, no matter which choice she made, it would be the _wrong_ decision.

But the three beaming smiles she got in response- all different sizes, unique to the one who wore the expression but conveying the same emotion regardless- calmed her somewhat, steadying the twisting in her gut long enough to be surprised when Yang reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her forward. Before she could process it, she was in Blake's arms, the Faunus giving her a firm hug while the other two women joined in from either side, surrounding her completely.

"Group hugs are awesome." The blonde chuckled, pulling affirmative hums from the other two.

"You dolt, you'll ruin the moment." Her halfhearted scolding carried no weight, though it did bring a sting of tears to her eyes.

How could she possibly choose between them when every embrace felt so right?

"Hey, you four, knock that off!" A raised whispered pulled them from the moment abruptly, all turning to see Coco throwing a glance around. "Geez, we're twenty minutes from the big moment, and you guys choose _now_ to start the PDA-fest?"

"It's not our fault she's so huggable!" Yang offered in response, reluctantly pulling away.

"That's not really a word." Blake lightly admonished, though she followed the rock star's lead.

"Though apt regardless." Pyrrha did the same, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I suppose it's time to take our spots?"

"Yeah. Yang's first up; we're going in reverse order for the last stands." The fashion-designer-turned-host adjusted the ascot around her neck, lips curling into a small grin at her little joke. "We'd better hurry up. Less than a minute until we're live again."

While Pyrrha and Blake went to wait a little ways away, in a little sound proof booth so they couldn't improve on a previous contestant's material, Weiss followed Yang over to the gazebo, which was decked out in the most cliched of romantic trappings- rose petals on the ground, ivy and baby's breath strung throughout the latticework, candles lit to provide ambient light. Were it not for the inherent artificiality of it, she might find the effects charming.

"Hey." The blonde quickly stepped close to her, lowering her voice as they walked towards their spots. "Don't get lost in your head, okay? Listen to your heart." She winked. "You've got a good one, I know it. It'll steer you true. And you'll have all of us, no matter what."

She couldn't help but let a chuckle slip past her lips. "Thanks for the pep talk, Firecracker."

Although Weiss was loathe to do so, she continued on into the gazebo while Yang hung back, waiting for her cue to approach. Her heartbeat spiked as she stood there, the anticipation of what was to come making it all the harder for her to keep herself in check. But, she'd handled countless award ceremonies before this one, and she'd managed each with the grace and dignity befitting her lineage. If there was one thing a Schnee could accomplish, remaining poised under the scrutiny of Remnant certainly topped the list.

That didn't mean it was easy or that she could think of at least ten places she'd rather be at that moment, though. But she also didn't have much of a choice.


	5. The Last Stand

Behind the camera, Coco signaled their imminent return to live before stepping away for her short introduction piece while the audience beyond watched in hushed excitement. Taking a deep breath, Weiss found her center again, reverting to her hard won skills in acting to seem interested and excited while hiding away her apprehension.

"Welcome back to _Celebrity Matchmaker_!" The host smiled, making a vague motion in her direction. "Now it's time for each of our finalists to make one last, heartfelt plea to our romantic lead. First up, Yang Xiao Long does her best to convince Weiss that she's not only the reigning Queen of Rock 'n' Roll, but the Queen of Weiss' heart."

Mentally, the movie star made a note to personally berate whoever wrote _that_ ridiculous line. She wouldn't at all be surprised to find out Yang did it herself, either.

And then, all thoughts to the show's writing capabilities fell to the wayside as the blonde approached the gazebo, a slight swagger in her step speaking to her confidence while the subdued smile that the cameras couldn't see said something very different. She tried to decode it but Yang moved with a purpose, entering the gazebo and holding out her hands. Hardly a second passed before Weiss slipped her smaller ones inside warm palms, the callouses from drumsticks and guitar strings such a delightful contrast to her smooth skin.

"Princess… Weiss." The slope of her shoulders dropped slightly, though tension kept them from the usual, carefree shrug the woman was known for even as lilac sought blue. "I… You… I just…" Her lips pulled into a tight line before she sighed, that tension disappearing now completely. "I don't think I've slept a wink for the past three days, just trying to figure out what to say. I've had easier times writing entire albums than just trying to get my thoughts in order, because I couldn't make a decision of my own. I mean, how can I make a case to convince you when I couldn't convince myself?" For a moment, she glanced away in the direction of the sound proof booth, biting at her lower lip before continuing. "Pyrrha and Blake… they're awesome, ya know?" Her smile returned, though there was a hint of sourness to it. "I couldn't blame you for choosing either of them- they're way more sophisticated, and polite, and they won't keep you up at one in the morning trying to figure out a rhythm section. So, I thought, ya know, I could use this time to talk them up, give one an edge, because I want you to be happy- you deserve all the happiness in the world, Weiss, and that's the most important thing to me now." The rock star let out a genuine chuckle, releasing her left hand to reach up and gently cup her cheek- and the movie star couldn't help but lean into the touch. "I really thought you were a frigid, high-and-mighty brat at the beginning, but getting to know you, the _real_ you… that's the biggest honor here, worth more than every album I've sold or will ever sell combined. It's something I'll treasure, no matter what… but the more I thought about it, the more selfish I got." In her eyes, Weiss could see a genuine amount of shame shining bright, warring against that honest passion that always burned so bright, no matter the undertaking. "I still want you to be happy, but _I_ want to be the cause- I _want_ you to pick me. I can't just… stand aside. That'd probably be the right thing to do, to take myself out of the equation and just be thankful for the time we had together… but I want more." Yang stepped closer and it didn't occur to her to shy away, to step back and create distance, and she didn't even mind being confronted with her shorter stature in such a manner, either. She couldn't tear herself away from the earnest yearning she saw blazing bright in lilac eyes. "I want to be there with you on the red carpet, I want to go back stage and find you there after a show, I want to stay up until three in the morning because you're filming a movie half a world away and it's the only chance you have to call, and most of all…" The blonde brushed her thumb along the swell of her cheek, leaning closer. "I want to give you all the love in my heart and erase any doubt you or the world might have that you're made of ice. You're the warmest person I've ever met." Yang's lips pulled into a wide smile, and she should've seen it for the red flag it was but she didn't, allowing the woman to continue uninterrupted. "And with me, you'll be even hotter!"

Any other time, she would've rolled her eyes and groaned. She'd heard enough heat based puns to last a few lifetimes, just over the course of the past few weeks alone. Yet, at that moment, she actually laughed, squeezing the hand holding hers while her unoccupied one went to the woman's tie, taking firm hold of the fabric and tugging. "You utter dolt."

Yang obliged, leaning down enough for the movie star to catch her lips in a kiss. While it certainly wasn't expected or asked of her at this stage of the show's run… it felt right. Kissing the rocker felt like the burn of a shot without the horrid aftertaste, a rush of adrenaline from being on stage without the pressure to perform, all the energy of ten thousand screaming fans, and the urge to drown herself in sound.

For her part, the blonde didn't seem to mind, though she did remain rather chaste throughout their embrace. A contrast to her boisterous claims and some of the things she tried to do when she was feeling particularly mischievous, yes, but good regardless. It felt… right, being held by Yang, pulling away to see the promise of future antics shining bright in lilac eyes before she drew back and stepped away, that dazzling smile back place.

The audience cheered, some politely clapping while others began chanting the woman's name, though Weiss couldn't tell if they were encouraging her to pick Yang as the winner or just were fans of the rocker to begin with and just wanted to support her. Amid the noise, Yang quickly leaned close to her ear and whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"No matter what happens, Princess, I got your back."

And then she was stepping away, turning her back on the movie star and heading to a little holding area off to the other side of the gazebo, separating her from the remaining finalists and Weiss.

The entire point of these speeches were to clear up any doubts, make the decision easier, give the rest of Remnant the argument to justify the romantic lead's choice, but now her head seemed more muddled than before. By ingrained habit, she didn't let her expression slip away from the pleasant anticipation she'd worn all night, just barely keeping the rolling emotions within from spilling out.

"Went about it your own way, but we certainly expected nothing less." Coco announced as the blonde approached her, shaking the woman's hand. "Best of luck, Yang."

"Thanks," the rocker smiled, giving a final wave to the cameras and audience before exiting the area. She at least looked content, at peace with her last shot at winning Weiss over.

She could take some solace from that.

"Next up, Pyrrha Nikos does her best to win the heart of our romantic lead. Will she have what it takes to come out on top?"

Barely resisting the urge to shake her head in dismay over the repeated emphasis on the competition portion, Weiss turned her attention to the redhead's approach, her heart- which had just figured out how to operate properly again- promptly fluttering as she ducked into the gazebo, that pleasant smile on her lips reaching all the way to her eyes.

"Weiss." Pyrrha reached for her hands like Yang did, but that's where the similarities ended. The redhead's hands had always felt like the rest of her- hard muscle covered in silk, steady and strong no matter the challenge ahead- and it helped steady her racing heart, blue seeking out emerald. "I feel so lucky, having gotten this chance to get to know you and the others, but it goes beyond that. It's given me a taste of something truly spectacular." She lightly squeezed the movie star's hands. "Being with you has shown me something I've never felt before. You were never intimidated by me- impressed, yes, but that didn't last long." Emerald eyes flicked away briefly, allowing Weiss to mentally acknowledge her silly starstruck reactions from the first few weeks. "I remember being so surprised, so flattered- you saw me for _me_. That's something so rare… I can actually count how many times it's happened on one hand." The redhead let out a soft chuckle, shuffling just the slightest bit closer. She wasn't as bold as Yang- quick advances were saved for combat and competition, not personal interactions- but she obviously didn't want their time together to end while standing two feet apart. "I want to thank you for taking me off that pedestal, for letting me be your equal, and to have a taste at being your partner." A little closer, and Weiss felt drawn into her eyes, her disarming smile, her comforting embrace. "I can only hope I have the chance to continue being that. I've had enough interaction with Blake and Yang to know they'll do their very best to treat you well, just as I will." The grip on her hands shifted just enough, an unspoken request that she complied with automatically, following the athlete's sculpted arms up to her shoulders while Pyrrha's hands found her waist. Again, she was confronted with her height in such a damning way, but it didn't seem to matter. She was with Pyrrha; why worry about something as silly as her height? "But if you entrust me with your heart, I will give everything I have to bringing you happiness, to keep you safe and warm when life threatens to take away your strength, and you'll never lack for a cheering section, no matter what endeavor you undertake." Despite her heels, the redhead still had a few inches on her, prompting the movie star to raise up on her tiptoes even as she gently brought the other woman down to her. "I will cherish you, Weiss. No matter what."

In the next second, their lips met, and it hurt with how beautiful it felt. It wasn't perfect- just a little off center, and high- and that's what made it better, because neither had to correct themselves, had to be concerned about protecting a flawless image in front of each other, completely forgetting the audiences just beyond the gazebo. Kissing Pyrrha always felt like this, like innocence given and received with tender hands, a breath of biting fresh air that invigorated and uplifted without expectation. They could soar through the heavens or remain nestled together in a space all their own, no demands or outside eyes able to penetrate the tranquil air.

When the redhead pulled back, Weiss' eyes fluttered open and she almost cried, seeing the openly hopeful expression on the other woman's face as the audience reacted, their applause and shouts becoming a dull roar in the back of her mind. The little giggle that slipped past the other woman's lips caused her heart to clench painfully.

"I have faith in you," Pyrrha said, withdrawing her hands and offering a confident smile. "You'll make the decision that's right for you and that's all that matters."

As the redhead turned and walked away, the movie star could feel her mask cracking just a little. The reminder that a decision would come- _from her_ \- to decide all this, when she couldn't even sort through the jumbled mess in her heart. She couldn't compare Yang to Pyrrha; they were entirely different people, with their own likes and dislikes, and how is it fair to measure one against the other? The road ahead branched out, and she could take either path, and while each would be distinct- and the one she chose would be supporting and loving in their own way, at a distance- she couldn't pick one over the other, couldn't see herself with one and treating the other as _just_ a friend.

"That was very sweet, Pyrrha." Coco offered her hand, patting the woman's shoulder. "Best of luck."

"Thank you," the redhead replied, stepping off to join Yang. From the looks of it, the blonde wasn't handling being the first one up very well, pacing in the small area set aside for the candidates once they'd given their final plea. Restless without company- she was an extrovert through and through, likely driving herself a little crazy with question and needing someone to talk to just to get out of her own head.

A small smile came to Weiss' lips as she watched the athlete enter the area, greeted with a hug and some words of encouragement by the blonde. She couldn't hear them to be sure but, at the same time, she just knew. Pyrrha was the type to calm and support her friends, even if they wanted something only one could have. And, knowing Yang, the rocker wouldn't stand to let herself be solely on the receiving end of affirmations. They'd probably spend the whole time until the decision reassuring each other that they'd done the best they could and they would still be friends in the end.

Past seasons weren't this confusing, she thought. Coco had clearly made her decision by week twelve but feigned interest in the others for the remainder and the very first season ended with the romantic lead's choice being rejected by Remnant which, in all honestly, was blatantly intentional. The man had no interest in his candidates and the show quite nearly didn't get renewed due to that lack in chemistry. If the fashion designer hadn't played her part so well, been charming and interested in a fair share of her candidates from the start, Weiss probably wouldn't even be here.

Now _that_ would be a tragedy, she thought, somehow perking up at the realization. Despite the looming decision ahead of her, she had fond memories to treasure rather than nothing at all. It didn't seem fair, paying such a high price for that bit of happiness and the anxiety of her choice, but she'd do it again rather than risk never meeting Blake, Pyrrha, or Yang. In a heartbeat and with no regret.

"That brings us to our last finalist, Blake Belladonna. Let's see if the author can pen a happy ending for this story."

Her gaze snapped towards the path leading to the gazebo, where the Faunus was striding towards her with only a little tilt to her ears. Nervous, but focused, amber eyes shining with that hidden passion that had come out a few times, a hint that Blake had no intentions of walking away without speaking her mind. She could be quiet and reserved, but one would never be able to tell with the way she stepped up to the movie star right then, expression serious with a slight furrow to her brows. Whatever she was about to say, she'd obviously thought long and hard about it.

"I know every single cliche- every line anyone's ever thought up for situations just like this, and I've probably written over half of them myself," she said, standing tall and hiding her doubts as best she could. "If this was a book, I could craft the perfect soliloquy to convince you that I'm the one you should choose, because that's the ending I want. It could be that simple…" Her shoulders dropped in time with her ears, lips pulling into a soft grin. " _If_ this was a book. But it's not and the story of us isn't written in ink or pixels. It's written in emotions and moments, shared between us and guided by more than just my hand. The words I would give a character… those do me no good now." Blake stepped forward and she naturally fit herself into the Faunus' embrace, the words pausing as they held each other for a moment. She could hear the author's unsteady breathing, nerves warring against passion on how much she should say. One would never call Blake timid by any means, but she would withdraw if she saw reason to, and Weiss felt her own heart stutter at the thought- she knew it must be hard for the Faunus to show such vulnerability, yet she was pushing through for _her_ sake. When Blake pulled back, it was just enough for their eyes to meet, her voice dropping slightly as amber eyes fought not to take a nervous glance at the crowd and cameras. "I think that's a downside of being an author. I spend so much time creating fiction, will you even believe me when I'm being sincere?"

"I'll believe you, Blake." The movie star reached up, laying a hand against her cheek and smiling when the Faunus leaned into her touch. "I'm listening to whatever you have to say."

"Then, I want you to know that every moment with you has meant the world to me. It's opened my eyes in ways I didn't think possible." Her ears flicked back, heat rising in her cheeks as she ducked her head. "I mean… I _thought_ I knew what love was, what _romance_ was, but being here… I've learned so much more, and I want to keep learning, exploring everything I thought I knew, because it's all so different with you. Even if I understood it in theory, the reality is just… there's no words to describe it." She leaned a little closer. "I make my living weaving words together… and you've managed to snatch them all away."

She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head slightly. "Now _that_ came off as book worthy." Weiss looked up into amber eyes, stroking her thumb along the Faunus' cheek. "Yet… entirely sincere."

"Then I suppose I did something right." Following her lead, Blake leaned forward. "After somehow catching your eye, anyway."

"You truly possess many talents," she said before closing the distance, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

She was more forceful this time- they both were, recalling that night out by the horses, and it was tempting to remain locked in that embrace. They were growing bolder together, more inclined to lose some of that reserved poise they were known for, because kissing the Faunus always felt like catching a shadow in her hands, this intangible suddenly more real than words and all the more precious for it, a certain beauty in having something so fragile yet unbending otherwise, like only she could see this side of Blake, this part of someone who kept so much hidden away regardless of her desire to show more. She was the deep lake that the Faunus threw herself into without a second thought, nevermind if she knew how to swim, and she shouldn't be entrusted with something so wonderful.

The audience once again cheered when they parted but it turned to a dull roar as the blood rushing in her ears drowned everything else out. All but the Faunus' parting words.

"You're better than any book." Weiss opened her eyes, looking up into shining amber and seeing the feline ears standing tall atop her head despite the deep flush across her cheeks.

She wished she could say something in response but the words stuck in her throat, forcing her to merely smile and nod as Blake pulled away, leaving the gazebo.

And that should've been it- all three had given their last plea, given her their potentially last kiss, and it should be easy at this point to make her decision. Every romance novel or movie had told her this, every part she'd ever played, every conversation she'd had all pointed to there being some moment when everything _clicked_. At some unspecified time, she'd just _know_ who she should choose to spend her life with, who to give her heart to, who she loved, but she felt no closer to making her decision than she had two weeks ago. Each speech had pulled at her heart, each kiss felt _right_ in its own way, each set of arms around her made her feel nigh invincible save for the growing storm building in her heart. How could she choose one of them? How could she say goodbye to the other two?

"Another entry penned, guess we'll find out if it's a best seller." Coco shook the Faunus' hand with a smile. "Good luck, Blake."

She merely nodded in response, smiling and offering a small wave to the audience before joining Yang and Pyrrha. It hurt watching her go, confidence and relief warring with the doubts that never seemed to stop whispering, and Weiss wished more than anything she could leave the gazebo and set Blake's nerves at ease. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one to take notice, as Yang wrapped the Faunus up in a crushing hug at the first available moment, Pyrrha not far behind in offering words of reassurance. Their part was done, and they'd put everything they could into their last speech, so now all that was left for the three would be to wait until Weiss announced her decision.

"Well, that's it for our finalists, but stay tuned!" Coco announced, keeping the show moving right along despite the voice screeching in the back of the movie star's head, begging for more time, or for time to stop. Really, the latter would be preferable, at this point. "When we come back, Weiss will make her decision, and it'll be up to _you,_ Remnant. Don't miss your chance to be a _Celebrity Matchmaker!_ "

The crew gave the signal and they were off the air again, allowing Weiss to turn her back to the audience and put her head in her hands.

She had to get a grip of herself, to put a stop to the swirling thoughts and force them into some manner of order. Her time to agonize over her decision drew shorter with every moment, meaning that she absolutely _needed_ to sort through the rolling emotions. This wasn't something she could ask for some sort of extension on, or delay giving an answer when the moment came; pretty soon, she would have to choose, for better or worse.

"Remember to breathe." A new voice cut into her thoughts and she turned, seeing dark chocolate eyes peeking at her over the woman's shades. Coco had stepped away from the crew to approach her, leaning against the gazebo's entrance with her arms crossed over her chest. "You look like you're freaking out."

"Hardly," she replied, straightening her posture. Even if she was, she couldn't let anyone else see it, and if the host could, others could as well. A Schnee never lost their composure, after all. "I was just… taking a moment to reflect."

"Look, you're doing great, kid." Weiss had half a mind to point out that hardly a year separated them in age but the other woman gave her no chance, pulling a scroll out from her jacket and waving it. "I wouldn't have even noticed if Velvs didn't text me. She's way better at reading that sort of stuff than I ever could be. I doubt anyone else noticed."

The movie star regarded Coco with slight agitation. "I suppose this is the point where you reassure me that everything will be okay, that you've been in this position before and understand what I'm going through."

She shouldn't be this hostile, but her frustration was mounting. Who to choose? Blake? Pyrrha? Yang?

"I definitely can't say that." Pushing off the wooden beam, the fashion designer spread her hands in a helpless shrug. "No one's _been_ in your position, Weiss. You know what kind of snoozefest the first season was and I had my decision made way before the finale. Anyone with _eyes_ can see you genuinely care about all three of your finalists." She paused, checking her scroll briefly. "Actually, eyes aren't even a requirement; my blind buddy over in Vale can tell, too. You have a real connection with each of them." Putting the device away, Coco pressed her lips into a thin line for a moment before shrugging again. "I really don't know what to tell you. I don't have any advice for a situation like this, except… maybe imagine what your future would be like? Depending on who you chose, I mean. Then, pick the one that feels most appealing."

She wanted to snap at how stupid that advice seemed- as if she _hadn't_ considered it before- but gave it another chance, thinking hard. Weiss had no delusions about how difficult any choice would be and had given long, hard thought to each.

Blake would be home more often, aside from book tours and perhaps the occasional trip for inspiration or to approve a translation, and that would certainly be a plus. However, her career would demand a fair bit of travel, and while the Faunus would be the most likely to tag along so they could spend time together during the filming, it wouldn't last long. Blake preferred having her space and a cramped trailer in half a dozen locales wouldn't cut it. Plus, she had her own work, which while more flexible still required her full concentration. A noisy set wouldn't be conducive to that; they could find ways to handle the separation, as most couples did, but trying to completely adapt to one lifestyle or the other wouldn't end well, and neither would give up her career so easily, either. But they were stubborn and they'd make it work.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, would have a more predictable schedule, even if it meant she would be away on travel of her own more. Between maintaining a rigorous regimen for her Huntress skills and competing across the globe, she would be travelling nearly as often as the movie star, though her downtime would be between seasons and, thus, easier to mark on a calendar. She might even be inclined to act as an extra or provide her expertise on set; one didn't become such a lauded athlete without knowing a thing or two about workout routines and proper nutrition. But the redhead didn't want any more spotlight than she already had and would shy away from any leading roles, content to participate in her sports and various competitions. Their relationship would be more strained, the long periods of time away from one another making video calls frequent, but Pyrrha was nothing short of kind and forgiving, and she would do whatever it took to be worthy of that.

Then there was Yang. She would fall somewhere between the two, spending long stretches at home and rushing off to a recording studio or doing a world tour on a whim. Her schedule remained as unpredictable as possible, which not only helped sell her wild child image but kept her concerts sold out, and while that would last for a while, Weiss could see how things would go. The rock star would try to schedule her time so that they could both be home, and then be on tour whenever a new movie came up. Eventually, people would connect the dots, and while she didn't think it would be too big of an impact, she worried what Yang might do to retain her edge. The woman was as much a daredevil as a musician and the stunts she already incorporated into her shows tread the line between what Weiss found entertaining and what had her standing by with her scroll, thumb hovering and ready to call for help. Rather than make her worry, Yang would calm down, change her image, rearrange her life if she had to, and that wasn't very fair, because she would never ask for the movie star to do the same.

Eventually, she would though. That remained constant across all three options. She would trade away her career rather than lose any of them and she had no doubts things would eventually come to that. It wouldn't be so bad- she already had more than enough money to support herself, and she could probably sneak in small roles here and there if she ever needed more- and that thought in itself spoke to how much she genuinely cared about all three of them.

So, when that failed, when focusing on the future just made her long for each possibility more than before, she turned her attention to the present. When she made her choice, the other two would react; they would recover quickly, no doubt, but all three had the tendency to be open and honest in their immediate reactions. Blake's would be subdued, Pyrrha's would be quick, and Yang's would be impossible to miss, but all three would be there… and the thought of each tore at her heart.

It shouldn't be this difficult, this painful. At this point, a dead end marriage for show and nothing more seemed preferable, because at least then the choice would be easy. If there was a fourth finalist, she would pick them, just so Remnant could reject her choice and she could walk away single- at least then she could buy herself much needed time.

Weiss sighed, shoulders falling slightly. Time would do her no good, she realized. It was nothing more than her desire to stall the inevitable heartbreak, but that option wasn't open to her. She would hurt them… and she had no other choice.

"I've made my decision," she said, drawing herself up and raising her chin defiantly. "We should move to our marks."

Coco watched her a moment, a sad smile on her lips. "I really don't envy you. This has got to be the hardest thing you've ever done."

She thought about dismissing the comment for all of a second before a surprised chuckle pushed through her lips. "You have no idea."


	6. The Decision

Without another word, they moved to the final stage, the excited chatter of the audience contributing to the dull drone in the back of her skull. Weiss could see them there, the three candidates she'd spent the past sixteen weeks falling in love with all standing together beneath the spotlights, quietly talking among themselves. Nervous, though they displayed it in different ways, and talking to keep each other calm, to varying degrees of effectiveness. They stopped talking when the movie star took her spot, though, standing across from them with a little pedestal between. Atop it rested two ring boxes, one she would present to her chosen candidate as if she were truly proposing and the other for her when they accepted, and her eyes landed on the little boxes for a few moments before being pulled up to the three standing across from her.

Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang were all looking at her then, with smiles and small gestures of encouragement- a nod, a wave, a thumbs up- and they all looked so beautiful standing there beneath the halos of light that it almost made her want to cry. Most people would kill for the chance to meet someone so sweet as just one of the three, and she somehow managed all of them.

"We're live in five," Coco said by way of warning, standing just behind the pedestal and smoothing out her jacket. "We're almost done, everybody."

Plastering on a pleasant smile, Weiss watched as they were counted in, steeling her nerves as best she could. The hardest part of this whole thing was moments away. She just had to see things through to the other side.

"Welcome back to _Celebrity Matchmaker!_ " Their host smiled wide, gesturing first to her right and then her left. "Our finalists and our romantic lead have made it all the way through sixteen weeks to reach this point, the penultimate moment. It's time for Weiss to make her decision. Who will she choose? Blake, the quiet author? Pyrrha, the Invincible Woman? Or Yang, the wild rocker? We're about to find out, and make sure you have your devices handy. Once Weiss has made her choice known and proposed to the lucky candidate, it'll be _your_ job to make or break the match! Remember, you only get one vote per device- yes, you agree with Weiss' choice, or no, you don't. Either way, _you_ decide the outcome tonight, Remnant." With that done, chocolate eyes turned to her. "Are you ready, Weiss?"

"Yes," she said, her voice steady and smooth. In the short time since she'd made her decision, she'd come to peace with it, because she truly had no other choice.

This was it.

"Very well. The floor is yours."

Weiss stepped forward, smoothly approaching the pedestal and picking up one of the ring boxes. It contained only a little ring, with fake diamonds shined and designed to sparkle brightest, but it might as well be made of lead with how heavy it felt.

"All of you have said your piece. Now, it's my turn." She remained by the pedestal, not wanting to risk what embarrassing things she might do were she to get in arms reach of any of them. Blake would probably help her run, as far and as fast as their feet could take them, while Pyrrha would play the peacekeeper, and Yang would just glare or threaten whoever tried to approach, and while the ruckus would probably do well for ratings and gossip, it wouldn't be the ending required of her. "First, I want to say thank you." Her eyes fell on each of them in turn, tears stinging and begging to be released but held in check by the barest margins. "These past sixteen weeks have been the most amazing I've ever had. They gave me a chance to glimpse the life I could have with each of you and I'll cherish those moments dearly, regardless of what lies ahead." Next, she turned her attention towards each of them in turn, looking into their eyes and hoping they could see her sincerity despite the distance. "Blake, you're cautious and quiet at times but passionate and stubborn at others, and I find it extremely endearing how much thought you put into your actions, especially in regards to romance. You're constantly second guessing yourself, wondering how sincere you can be given your line of work, but you have a genuine, kind, yearning heart. I'll always treasure those quiet moments beneath the stars." The Faunus seemed to perk up, bolstered by the affirmation that her feelings were taken seriously even as her shoulders dropped somewhat. She could see the hope still strong, though, as if the finality of her words were merely a byproduct of the setting, a means to up the drama while it could still be manipulated. "Pyrrha, you've been a role model for so long that you subconsciously carry yourself with a dignified air, but your playful side is just as worthy of adoration. You can be so shy and accommodating when it comes to pursuing the things you want most and I always found it adorable how surprised you seemed by the simplest of gestures. You may have many skills mastered and think that things pertaining to romance don't count among them, but your natural inclinations serve you well, and I'll reflect on our time together fondly, even the time you went on an hour-and-a-half monologue about your favorite television show." The redhead chuckled softly, smile widening just a bit. She, too, must suspect the same as Blake, not seeming the least bit deterred as Weiss continued. "Yang, I know you're going to be a little sore at me for saying this, but you're easily one of the most sweet and caring individuals I've ever met. I thought I wouldn't be able to stand you, but you've worked your way into my heart by just being yourself. Your cheerful disposition is infectious and it always brightened my day, even when I least wanted it, and I'll forever be grateful for the chance to bask in your radiance." Yang gave a shrug, that cocky veneer returning for a brief moment before the blonde gave a little nod, as though she understood. But she didn't, not truly. None of them did, yet. "With each of you, I saw a different side to something I had so little respect for at the onset of this journey we've taken. They called me the Ice Queen and the moniker wasn't far off, because while I could portray someone in love, I didn't understand what it felt like until I met you three."

Weiss paused, taking a steadying breath. This was the moment.

"However, in that vein, I've come to a realization. I _have_ fallen in love, with each of you." The small smile on her lips grew, a surge of happiness overcoming the rolling in her gut as the admission tumbled past her lips. It felt good to say it, even if this would be her only chance. "In your own ways, you showed me a side of life I hadn't thought possible before, that I could love and be loved, that it didn't require pain or bitter arguments in spurts to make the rest seem worth it. Without realizing it, I gave away pieces of my heart the further I fell." The happiness turned to cold dread as her smile disappeared. "However, that's what has made this decision the most difficult of my life. To choose one of you, I would lose the other two, and while we could remain friends, there's a part of me that can't accept that." She felt the tears return in full force and bit the inside of her cheek briefly, an old habit she would apparently need to revive. "I fell in love with who you are, each of you, and the distinctions between you have made measuring one against the other impossible." Her gaze dropped to the ring box. "And in realizing that, I've come to the only conclusion left. I can't choose any of you, because you simply deserve better. Each of you deserves to be loved by someone who can give you all the love in their heart, and I can't do that, not anymore. Some part of me will always love Blake, and Pyrrha, and Yang, and if I choose just _one_ of you, I will never reclaim those other two parts back. I don't have a whole heart anymore… which, I suppose, is still an improvement over having none at all, or a cold one." Slowly, she set the ring box back on the pedestal beside its twin and took a step back, folding her hands in front of her. "I hope that each of you find someone who can give you all the love you deserve. But that person isn't me, so I won't choose any of you now."

The audience gasped and proceeded to mutter to themselves as shock and heartbreak splayed across three faces. Even Coco seemed caught off guard, looking between Weiss and the finalists in confusion, and she expected as much for an initial reaction.

She'd done the math in her head. The numbers should be on her side. Undoubtedly, each of them had their super fans, those who aspired to one day marry their idol themselves. No matter what choice she made, they would be against her, except in this regard. Here, they would be on her side. Then, there would be those who didn't care who she picked, as long as it wasn't one specific person; they seemed to crop up every season, ranting about how this relationship or that one was 'doomed to fail' and would resist with all their might. They would agree with her, too, just to mitigate the chance they might be proven wrong in the long run. Then, there would be those who listened to reason, who would understand where she was coming from and would agree simply because they saw how difficult her decision was.

And who would want someone who couldn't be completely devoted, anyway?

Really, it just left the purists, those who decided on the candidate they wanted Weiss to pick early on and stuck by that decision with all their might. They would vote against her but, hopefully, their number would be too small to overcome the others.

"So… you choose… none of them." Without looking, she could hear the well disguised agony in Coco's voice, buried under a seemingly neutral inflection. No doubt the woman genuinely felt bad for her, if for no better reason than the absolute hell she would face from tabloids and whoever else had access to any sort of medium. This choice was practically asking to be lambasted in the press, saddled with her moniker and reputation for the remainder of her career.

So be it.

"Yes," she said, and she hated the crack in her voice that managed to slip through even as she willed herself to let go of those silly daydreams about what the future might hold with each of them by her side.

"Well… Remnant-"

"Wait." Blake's voice cut across the eerily quiet set like a knife, prompting the movie star to look up into blazing amber eyes. Perhaps it was too much to hope they'd simply accept her decision. "You won't or you can't?"

Her brows furrowed, even as Pyrrha and Yang turned to look at their fellow finalist.

"Blake," the blonde said, a clear warning in her tone.

"It makes a difference, Yang." She didn't look away, keeping those eyes alight with that passion that so rarely woke riveted to Weiss' own ice blue. "It matters. You _won't_ choose one of us or you _can't_?"

"Blake." Pyrrha reached out, putting a hand on the Faunus' shoulder. "It's her decision-"

"I understand that, I do. If she won't…" Blake looked away, ears flicking back as squeezed her eyes closed, obviously fighting back tears. "If you _won't_ choose one of us because we're not the right one for you, Weiss, I can accept that. I can. It _hurts_ , but I can." At this point, the movie star wasn't sure if the repeated affirmations were for anyone's benefit except the Faunus', and each dug into her own heart like a blade, right up until those amber eyes were upon her again. "But if you're saying you _can't_ choose between us, because you love us equally- that's different. That's _completely_ different."

Weiss blinked, caught off guard by the nuance a single word could imply. They'd seemed interchangeable in the moment but now she could see the two options left to her. If she said she wouldn't choose between them, it would get her point across with devastating finality. They would respect her choice, nurse their broken hearts, and perhaps one day be able to move on- because there was no ignoring the genuine pain that had flashed across their faces when she made her announcement, no way to convince herself that they weren't just as invested in her as she was in them. It would break them for a time, but they were strong, all of them, and they could maybe one day be her friends… she would always love them, though. Of that much, she was certain.

"I can't," she said, lowering her eyes and wishing she had the strength to do the right thing. Perhaps it was selfish, but… she wanted them to know that she'd meant every word she'd said, that no aspect of this constituted insincerity on her part. It hurt her just as much, and she would do everything in her power to be supportive of them going forward, but she would never heal. She didn't want to try again, not after this, not after finding three people she could love and not being able to choose between them, yet giving a part of herself to all of them anyway. "I can't choose between you. Please, don't ask me to."

Silence befell the set, not even the audience daring to utter a word as the cameras continued rolling. Only Coco move, slipping off set as tension mounted in her shoulders.

"Then choose all of us." Weiss furrowed her brows, confused, half certain the pressure had caused her to crack and conjure some manner of hallucination. When she looked to Yang, positive she'd see evidence that the woman had said nothing at all and that it was merely in her head, the movie star was instead confronted with everyone else staring at the woman, her jaw set defiantly and lilac eyes glinting like hardened gemstones. "I'm serious. I mean, ya know, if you…" The rocker bit her lip briefly, reaching up to run a hand through her bangs as a faint flush rose in her cheeks. "Okay, look, full disclosure. Weiss, if you ended up _not_ picking me, I figured… ya know, it'd hurt for a while, and I'd never really get over it, but… I thought once the sting faded a bit, I'd ask out whoever else you didn't choose." She glanced to the side, looking between Pyrrha and Blake. "I mean, getting to know both of you the way I did… I could see what Weiss saw, I could totally get why she'd pick you two. I mean, you're both amazing!" Yang chuckled, her blush becoming a bit brighter. "I think… I think I fell in love with both of you the same way she did, because that's the hardest part about this whole thing coming to an end. Not, like, sitting down to breakfast with you three, or just chillin' in the living room together- not getting to tease Blake about being a grouch in the morning or pretending like I'm going to change the channel during Pyrrha's show. And it never hurt- looking over and seeing one of you with Weiss. It never bothered me when she was with one of you." The blonde looked at Weiss then, obviously trying her best to put emotions into words. Give the woman a blank sheet and she could write a song that would do the work for her, instruments calling to subconscious emotions and enhanced by the sound of her voice- the words, though, that's where she struggled. "I think the only thing that kept me sane through all this was getting to spend time with Blake and Pyrrha whenever you were with one of the others. So, I just… I didn't want any of us walking away from this with broken hearts. If you didn't pick me, I'd put my all into showering Blake or Pyrrha with all the love I can; I think we both agree they deserve that, yeah?"

Weiss nodded, a tad numb. She'd thought this whole time that the other three had no idea how she was feeling, that they wouldn't understand, but what the blonde described didn't seem too far off. The drive for all of them to be happy, the desire for each of them to feel loved- she wanted that more than anything.

"Well… seeing as we're being honest." Pyrrha paused, collecting her thoughts for a moment before continuing. "I must admit, I understand what Yang's saying very well. Especially this past week, with just the four of us… it didn't strike me as anything other than natural. I've come to admire and enjoy Blake's and Yang's company just as much as yours, Weiss, and I understand your concern about not being whole, not being able to give all your love to only one person, but at the same time." Emerald eyes looked around, her smile widening. "I'm not convinced that's a bad thing. I admit, the suggestion that we remain in contact, no matter how tonight ends, was the most relief I've felt in the past few weeks. Just the idea of not being able to see everyone… I think I'd much rather the four of us remain together, however we fit."

"Essentially, we're all agreeing that we're interested in a polyamorous relationship," Blake said, noting the confused look she received from the redhead and the spark that alighted in Yang's eyes, which instantly brought a vivid blush to the Faunus' cheeks. "I-I mean, I'm agreeing with both of you- despite the premise of the show being that we compete against each other for Weiss' affections, I found myself growing rather fond of you two as well." She reached up, scratching at the back of her neck. "I've been… familiar with the concept of polyamory for years but I never thought _I'd_ be interested in that… until meeting the three of you." Amber met blue, pleading with her to understand even as her blush deepened. "Weiss, I _have_ fallen in love with you, and I care about you just as much… but I can't deny that I've fallen for both Pyrrha and Yang as well. The latter part of this whole experience- when it was just the four of us more often than not, those are the times I felt the most… at peace. It just felt right."

Weiss blinked, the shock slowly wearing away even as Pyrrha cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but… poly… amory?"

"It's a romantic relationship between three or more people." All eyes turned to Yang, notable surprise coming from the audience while everyone else just seemed a tad curious. The rocker merely shrugged. "What? All those stories about me having, like, two or three partners at a time in high school and college weren't bogus and I never denied them. Everyone _else_ just chalked it up to rock 'n' roll gossip; I've known I'm poly for years."

"So, the four of us in a relationship- that's possible?" No one missed the way the athlete's eyes darted between Blake and Yang, seemingly concentrating on their lips. It had taken weeks for Pyrrha to work up the nerve to kiss Weiss, and the extra time spent being around the other two in a more platonic capacity might make her more eager to reach that milestone.

And, suddenly, the movie star wanted nothing more than to watch that, see the three together in the same way they'd been with Weiss, those loving expressions directed elsewhere.

"Well, I mean, yeah…" The blonde looked her way, that crooked smile that always begged her to be a rebel, to run off and hide from the camera crew to steal some moments alone, stretching a bit wider. "The three of _us_ are open to it. It's still Weiss' decision."

The words lept to the tip of her tongue in a flash, nearly blurted out, but then she remembered the cameras and audience; they were still under contract of the show, which meant that their solution may or may not be feasible within the confines of the rules.

Thankfully, Coco hadn't been entirely idle in her brief stint off set, suddenly returning near the front of the little stage with a booklet in hand. "So, for those of you following along at home- and, frankly, for everyone else's benefit, too- I just checked our handy little series bible and the rules of _Celebrity Matchmaker_ only specify that the romantic lead must make the final decision on who to marry." She looked over her shoulder at the movie star. "It doesn't outright specify a quantity for the decision, however."

Either by loophole or intentional design, she had the chance. So, she took it.

"All of them." The words left her mouth as a smile spread across her lips, shoulders dropping the ramrod straight to a relieved little slump as she watched the others' expressions light up in delight. "I choose Blake, Pyrrha, _and_ Yang."

Almost before she finished speaking, the blonde had jumped forward, crossing the distance in a few long strides and throwing her arms around the smaller woman's waist, bodily lifting her up off the floor and twirling her around, laughing the whole while. Weiss might've had a harsh word to say any other time, but right then she just found the laughter infectious, putting her own arms around Yang's shoulders and laughing in her ear. That is, until she was released long enough to be pulled backwards, into another set of arms, looking up to see smiling emerald eyes gazing down at her tenderly. Pyrrha at least gave her a moment's warning before picking her up and squeezing her softly, allowing her to lay her own arms over the other woman's and not minding in the least that her feet weren't touching the floor again. When she was set down, she was pulled forward into Blake's embrace, the first time she could actually reach the floor while returning it, and she hadn't stopped laughing throughout.

This wasn't a possibility she'd considered. Having all of them, together, with her- and not just with _her_ , but with each other, too. The movie star hadn't fully processed it yet, hadn't completely come to terms with it, but nothing about the images being conjured by her imagination made her think of the proposal as anything other than what she desperately wanted. A future filled with days like those that had filled their last week; it seemed too good to be true.

The moment Blake let her pull back, the other two pushed forward, and she was suddenly surrounded by three people who seemed very intent on smothering her with kisses.

"Oh my- stop, stop, you three!" It was very difficult for her to take _herself_ seriously, considering the ridiculous giggling interspersed between her words. "Would you- please!"

"Alright, let's give her some space." The redhead announced, the other two reluctantly following suit as they caught their breaths, wide smiles all around her.

Until Yang suddenly had a thought. "Wait- this means I can kiss you two now, right?" That grin came back in full force. "We've got some lost time to catch up on."

"Wait, no-" Blake immediately put her hands up, preparing to ward off the blonde even as her face lit up in a blush. "Not right now."

"Aw, why not?"

"The cameras-"

"So? They've been there for sixteen weeks."

Pyrrha moved, as if to intervene, but Weiss simply laid a hand on her arm. "Trust me, Yang, it's worth the wait."

The blonde looked at her, a moment of consideration passing before she nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. "Oh, alright. I can wait." Then her eyes narrowed. "Until we're _all_ alone."

"By the Maidens, Yang." Blake put her face in her hands, trying to will away her fierce blush.

"Oh, stop teasing her." The redhead laughed, a certain twinkle appearing in her eyes. "Besides, _I_ have no such reservations."

Immediately, the woman's demeanor did a one eighty, that wide smile returning to the rocker's face as she began to close the distance. Weiss wisely stepped beside the Faunus, a smirk curling her lips as she lightly nudged Blake. Because, between the four of them, she had the best idea about how the experience would go, and she wasn't disappointed. Yang's fire often drove their kisses, upping the intensity the hotter it burned, and she likely had gotten used to controlling the pace. But like so many before her, the blonde was about to underestimate Pyrrha Nikos, and that's _always_ a mistake.

Thankfully, the Faunus looked up in time to watch as Yang, the headstrong rebel, got caught off guard when she tried teasing the redhead, making it look like she wouldn't go straight for the prize off the bat. Rather than waiting around for the blonde to act, Pyrrha leaned in, capturing the other woman's lips and muffling the startled little squeak as lilac eyes flew wide open. From there, she remained on the back foot as the athlete pressed her advantage, using her slightly superior height to push back, nearly making the rock star's knees wobble.

"Take it easy on her, Pyrrha," Weiss said, slipping an arm around Blake's waist while the Faunus' jaw went slack, watching as Yang gave up trying to be the dominant force in the kiss and just focused on matching the redhead's ferocity, the two parting with breathing a bit heavier than what would likely be allowed on television normally.

… oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who was hoping for poly... before you start celebrating, remember that the audience has final say...


	7. The Wait

"Well, Remnant, there you have it!" Coco cut in at that moment, stepping around the four to address the cameras and the audience beyond. "Our daring romantic lead has made her decision. Will Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss enjoy their happy ending? The choice is yours, Remnant, here on _Celebrity Matchmaker_!" A cold weight dropped into the bottom of her stomach at those words; despite having come to a satisfying conclusion, whether or not they would get the opportunity to pursue it still hung in the air. "Now, using the mobile app on your scrolls or our CCT website, cast your vote. Give our daring foursome a thumbs up to approve this celebrity union or a thumbs down to end the happiness now!" Blake pushed closer to her side, offering her comfort and desperately needed support, and Pyrrha and Yang quickly followed suit, the four of them huddling together and waiting with bated breath. "Everyone has twenty minutes to cast their vote, but don't go anywhere! We'll come back after this commercial break to deliver the verdict on this season's finale of _Celebrity Matchmaker_!"

A few moments later, they were off air, with the audience breaking out into a chattering mess as they all pulled out their scrolls and began voting. They weren't the only ones- the camera crew, those helpers standing off set, even the host pulled out their scrolls and let their voices be heard.

"Guess we just gotta wait out the rest, huh?" Yang offered, reaching up to fiddle with the hair tie holding back her unruly mane.

"So it seems." Pyrrha hummed, looking at the movie star. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"I'm not so sure." Weiss bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the racing thoughts swirling through her head from stampeding out of control. While she thought she had a firm grasp on the odds when making her original decision, now there existed a whole slew of variables that put everything into question. How would the purists react? Could Remnant handle something so far from the mainstream ideal of romance as a polyamorous relationship? And then there was their careers to consider- how would their fans react? Would any of them even _have_ careers after this? So caught up in the euphoria of a solution that didn't mean sacrificing the bonds she'd forged with each of her potential partners, she hadn't stopped to think of the ramifications of such a decision. "What if-"

"Stop." Blake's voice, calm and steady, was at odds with the flush still present in her cheeks. "There's no need to ask those questions right now."

"She's right, Princess." The rock star chuckled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "We've got less than twenty minutes until the decision comes out, and worst case scenario we keep any interactions between us out of the public eye for three years. Ducking the paparazzi is, like, old hat by now, right? We'll be fine."

She winced, lowering her gaze sightly. "Actually, my contract with the show is worded a bit… differently." At the three curious looks she received, Weiss sighed and began a truncated version of the events leading her to this position in the first place. "I only agreed to do the show under the condition that, by completing the show's full run and remaining compliant with the finale's decision, it would remove my father as my agent and handler. As such, my contract lasts… considerably longer. If I attempted to exit the show or the relationship produced by it, my father regains his position and complete control over my life."

Blake and Pyrrha's brows shot up, obviously surprised by the rather… extreme measures included in her contract. The blonde, on the other hand, looked a tad horrified.

"Wait, time out, can we go back a second?" Yang's brows furrowed, her expression screwed up in confusion. "Like, ten minutes ago, you were going to choose _none_ of us. Wouldn't that have voided your contract anyway?"

"Yes," she replied, running a hand through her bangs. "My decision to not choose one of you wouldn't have fulfilled my obligation, so my father would've become my agent again." Holding up a hand, she prevented the inevitable follow up question by simply answering it without prompting. "I realize I could've chosen any of you and fulfilled the contract's requirements, exited the rather toxic professional relationship with my father, and simply approached the other two after we'd left the set… but… it honestly didn't occur to me to do things that way. I'm not as… familiar with the concept as you two are." She nodded towards Blake and Yang. "Even now, I'm still not sure it would've occurred to me. Choosing just one of you… I wouldn't be able to escape the sensation that it would negatively impact our relationships regardless; I wouldn't want anyone feeling like they were the second choice, or the runner up, or… _something_ other than the truth. I couldn't bear that, not even for a moment."

It probably sounded a tad bit ridiculous. It was true, of course, but in hindsight, perhaps the terrible anxiety eating away at her gut might've been avoided entirely had she simply abided by the expectations of the audience and chosen only one of them. Of course, she also hadn't truly considered the four could be together, on equal terms, and that would be _agreeable_ to all parties, and there really was no way of her knowing at the time, but-

Suddenly, a finger gently tipped her chin up, so she could see Blake's tender expression. "All these years, they should've been calling you Ice Cream, considering your soft heart." As soon as the words left her mouth, the Faunus' face fell into one of despair. "Wait, did I just-"

" _That was a pun_!" Yang clapped her hands together, looking entirely pleased. "You just made a pun, Kitty Cat!" She reached up, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud." Blake rolled her eyes but didn't resist as the blonde threw an arm around her shoulders. "Seems like all my hard work has paid off."

"Great, you're slowly tainting all of us with poor humor." Weiss dryly commented, ignoring the way Pyrrha chuckled, as if she genuinely enjoyed both the joke and the ensuing exchange. "We're already beyond saving at this point."

"Aw, sounds like you're already givin' up, Princess."

"I guess you could say she's… met her match?" Pyrrha managed to cut the rocker off just in time, a sly smile on her lips.

Not even Weiss could resist laughing that time, having barely contained it when Blake's unintentional one slipped out, and she was joined a few moments later by the others. Maybe it was just their breaking point or a brief moment of levity everyone felt compelled to join in on given the situation, but before she knew it, she was surrounded again, catching her breath and looking at those who had grown so dear to her heart in recent weeks. Yang, on her right, with her wide smile and shining eyes, Blake on her left, with her ears up and out in relaxed enjoyment, and Pyrrha standing just behind her, a strong and comforting presence at her back.

"I suppose there's nothing left to do except wait, hmmm?" The movie star sighed, finding two hands slipping into hers and a set of arms encircling her waist, a chin resting atop her head. "We've done all we could."

"And we're not out of the fight yet." Yang pointed out, her voice much softer than usual. "If you honestly think we're just going to take whatever decision gets handed to us without a fight, you're dead wrong, Princess."

" _We_ are the ones who decide our fates," Pyrrha said, brushing a soft kiss against the top of her head. "Our destiny is crafted by our choices and our deeds, and _I_ think we're meant to be together. Therefore, we will be. One way or another."

"A compelling argument." Blake noted, squeezing her hand lightly. "And we're all committed enough to see it through."

"Yeah, _someone_ promised me a kiss when we're alone, and like hell I'm letting her off the hook _that_ easy!"

Amid the Faunus' groan, Yang's laugh, Pyrrha's chuckle, and the all encompassing embrace, it was difficult to feel the pressure of Remnant's imminent decision. At the very least, she could shove it to the side and simply bask in their presence, allowing her idle mind to drift towards the future, crafting little scenes she direly hoped would play out. Standing just off stage with Pyrrha and Blake while Yang 'rocked out' with thousands of screaming fans, sitting in box seats watching Pyrrha compete while Blake and Yang cheered beside her all decked out in team colors, attending a release party for one of Blake's books with all of them dressed to impress and Yang struggling to remain on her best behavior while Pyrrha and Blake slipped in and out of conversations easily, coming off set to find three pairs of arms just waiting to hold her while she prepared for the next scene, the four of them in the living room of a house they could call their own, curled up on the couch to watch a movie or simply reading while the blonde picked at her guitar- the possibilities were endless and she direly wanted to see them come true. It would be hard, of course, even harder than when she imagined the scheduling conflicts just _two_ of them would have, nevermind four, but… damn it all, she would move countries and oceans to make it work.

"Hey, you four." She didn't even noticed she'd closed her eyes until Coco's voice called her back to the present, finding the host approached them bearing a familiar little basket. "Figured you might want these."

Contained within were their scrolls, which they'd naturally turned over at the onset to keep their opinions unbiased- and to reduce any anxiety regarding the ridiculous antics of gossip magazines. The first few weeks were stressful, being unable to check on any pending business relating to their careers, but they'd all come to enjoy the vacation, as evidenced by the slight reluctance in reclaiming the devices.

"Thought we weren't getting those back until after we wrapped up?" The blonde raised a brow at hers- battered and beaten from being dropped a few too many times- before preparing to tuck it away.

"Yeah, but I figure if all of Remnant gets to vote on your relationship, maybe you should get the option, too." She glanced over her shoulder. "Plus, no one's paying attention right now; the producers are catching hell from the illustrious Mr. Schnee."

"For not specifying the number of candidates a romantic lead can choose or for not making me follow through with my initial choice?" Weiss reclaimed hers, flicking it open and pulling up the website rather than wasting time with the application that would do the same. She would consider it a lesson learned to download all available external sources for any show she agreed to be on in the future, flicking her gaze between her screen and the amused little smile on Coco's lips.

"A little of column A, a little of column B, and a little of column the producers could care less about his objections because our ratings are through the roof." She shrugged. "Something about the drama bomb really got people tuning in; I wouldn't be surprised if we set a record or two tonight."

Casting her vote- and wishing there was some sort of preview function so she could see how the whole thing was going- and handing her scroll to Blake for safekeeping, the movie star turned her attention back to Coco. "So the producers…"

"They're on your side, trust me." She winked. "Seems like your old man can't claim breech of contract no matter how much he yells." A small relief, she thought, even as Pyrrha gave her scroll to Yang for the moment. "We're about to come back live. You four ready?"

"Do we have a choice?" The Faunus sighed, tucking her own scroll away the same as Yang and smoothing out her jacket.

As they went about preparing themselves for having the eyes of Remnant upon them again- smoothing out fabric, fiddling with hair, and it was _so_ very nice to have someone else to help this time around- Weiss noticed one of the crew slip onto the set and deposit two more ring boxes on the pedestal. Now, there were four, and it made her heart leap into her throat to think how close she was, how close they all were to a tangible reality.

"Where should we get married?" The question sprang to her tongue and left almost before she could register it but now, she wanted to know. And, it was actually a very good question. They all hailed from different countries, different parts of Remnant- where could they hold a wedding between the four of them that would be equally meaningful?

"Vacuo," Yang replied immediately, smirking. "Not that I've done extensive research on the subject or anything, but they definitely allow for unions of more than just two people. And, since none of us are from there, we can all have a happy memory to claim it. Think of it as the next step in our plan to take over the world."

The Faunus laughed, shaking her head. " _That_ is the silliest thing you've said so far."

"But she has something of a point." Pyrrha acknowledged. "We're in four unique fields that could _possibly_ overlap and from four different countries, where our fanbases are largest. It does stand to reason we embody the phrase 'power couple' more than just about any other union in Remnant."

"Except for the 'couple' part," Blake replied, though she had a smile curling her lips. She also seemed too happy to be embarrassed by all the attention, her blush beginning to die down, but it could easily be the furrow in her brows as she searched for a word. "What would it be instead?"

"A quad, typically." The blonde seemed to not even register the questioning look she received, rolling right along while checking her hair tie again. "Three is a triad, four is a quad, five is a… quint? Although most people just go with 'moresome', which is cute, but I've never really considered having that many partners before, honestly. Triads and quads are more my style, so that's what I have experience with, really."

"Well, at least _one_ of us knows what she's doing." Weiss offhandedly offered, reaching up to bat Yang's hands away. "It's driving you insane keeping it up like that, isn't it?"

" _Just_ a little." The rock star puffed out a sigh. "But, ya now, it looks more formal and I was _really_ trying."

Looking over her shoulders, Weiss noted the identical looks both Pyrrha and Blake wore. "Down?"

"Down," they both replied, and the redhead quickly reached over and, with careful fingers, pulled the hair tie out, allowing golden locks to rest freely against the woman's shoulders.

"Better?"

"Oh, _so_ much." She ran her fingers through her hair, relief showing plain in her face. "I hate having my hair tied up, period."

They knew. The nearly identical looks the three of them bore said as much and Weiss almost couldn't believe she'd missed it before.

"Alright, we've got thirty seconds!" Someone announced, and the four exchanged a few quick looks as the reminder of the looming results threatened to steal away the calm they'd managed to forge. But then Coco strode up to them, demanding their attention with a few quick commands.

"Alright, let's move you four this way. Come along, we don't have much time." She pulled them towards center stage, just behind the pedestal. "There we go, Blake up a little more, Pyrrha a half step back, Yang turn towards me a little, Weiss just a hair to your left, alright, there." The fashion designer stepped back, peering at them for a moment before nodding. "Good. Stay _just_ like that. And a little PDA wouldn't hurt. There's still another ten minutes left of voting and people are still logging on; if you want to win this, now's not the time to hold anything back." She started to turn away but stopped, looking back at them- well, one in particular. "And no, Yang, that wasn't a suggestion for something lewd."

"Aw."

"It'd probably get your fans' attention, though." Blake acknowledged with a thoughtful hum, fidgeting slightly. "Perhaps we should-"

"Kitty Cat, if you're about to suggest something we haven't done already, don't worry about it." The blonde flashed a smile. "We don't need to dig that deep for this, promise. Princess already tried the whole 'valiant sacrifice' thing and I don't pull the same stunt twice."

"Much to our never ending concern," Pyrrha said, though there was a hint of a smile around the edges of the words.

Weiss wished she could turn around, because looking at the three was a good deal easier than the camera at present, the audience beyond kept barely shrouded by the lighting even as the man behind the camera counted them back in, meaning the deadline drew every closer no matter what they did or didn't do. She'd never felt so nervous, straightening her shoulders as Coco launched into her spiel, hoping a retreat into her calm facade would bring with it a measure of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote now on your phones! One chapter left, we're almost there.


	8. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I just woke, sorry about the delay, and I was also quoting History of Japan at the end of the last chapter. Either way, welcome to the finale's finale!

"Welcome back, Remnant! Before we went to commercial, our dear romantic lead made her decision. If you missed it, here's a quick recap: after admitting that she couldn't make a choice between our three lovely finalists because she's fallen in love with _all_ of them, Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang admitted their own feelings for their fellow finalists, leading Weiss to choose not one but all three as her brides-to-be. Now, they stand at the cusp of building a beautiful future together, with all four on the same page, but it comes down to _you,_ Remnant! Will this quad see love take flight? Or are they about to be grounded?" Aside from the woman's flair, Weiss could also appreciate her word choice. The fashion designer could certainly make a person question their entire identity without even trying and she definitely possessed the attitude to capitalize on that advantage whenever possible. Seeing as she deemed the moment fit to turn that charm and intimidation on in their favor, she would certainly have to invite her to the wedding. And her wife. "If you haven't cast your vote already, here are some moments the four have shared during the past sixteen weeks, so you can decide for yourselves if this love is real as dust or about to combust."

Her brows furrowed slightly, glancing to her sides to confirm that both Blake and Yang seemed equally confused, and their glances behind her proved Pyrrha shared the sentiment. Sure, the four had spent nearly all their time together this past week, but throughout the season?

Seeing as the cameras weren't on them anyway, the four turned to crane their necks back, looking at the display screens overhead. They didn't have the benefit of audio but, seeing as they were present for all the instances shown, Weiss could easily hear the words and sounds playing in her head, lips curling into a smile. She'd never noticed- and how would she, really, given her own state of confusion- but they'd always drifted together whenever the group appeared for a segment. Yang lending a helping hand, Pyrrha offering to do the brunt of the carrying, Blake offering a word of reassurance- they were there for her, and each other as well. Yang giving Blake a pep talk and a hug, Pyrrha and Blake chatting about a book, Yang and Pyrrha having a pull up competition, all with smiles and laughter and she would watch them with awe. Weiss thought she'd kept track of when the cameras were on her, looking appropriately charmed by whoever was supposed to be the focus at that moment, but now she could see how many glances she stole towards the others, how many were returned without her being the wiser, and how many were exchanged between the three that she somehow missed.

When the montage cut to a specific night, Yang tapped her shoulder and whispered loud enough for the other two to hear: "I love this one."

Weiss remembered the night well, one of the 'candid' segments where the group sat down to watch a scary movie together in the fourth or fifth week- why or how that was decided as a suitable activity escaped her knowledge- and the movie star had managed to get a seat between Pyrrha and Blake. The other two, however, were not exactly fans of the horror genre themselves, and the three spent most of the movie clinging to one another and trading who would hide their face in one of the other's shoulder and who would let the others knows when the danger had passed. What she hadn't noticed that night was Yang, sitting off to the side, paying absolutely no attention to the movie whatsoever. Her gaze seemed riveted to the sight of the three of them quietly freaking out, a soft smile on her lips and restless shifting accompanying every scare, as if she was fighting back the urge to go over and soothe them herself.

"You knew then, didn't you?" Blake's words were soft, filled with wonder and a bit of heartbreak.

"Yeah… but I didn't want to get my hopes up," the blonde replied, still watching the screen. "Not everyone's open to the idea, ya know?"

She gently squeezed Yang's hand, at once wishing she'd said something but understanding why she didn't. A few more segments played, a few more times when the four had strayed much closer towards each other than was perhaps entirely polite, even given the nature of the competition. "We make quite the quad, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. Inspiring and aesthetically pleasing." The Faunus chuckled. "Someone's going to write a book about us."

"Or make a movie." Pyrrha added, a moment passing before the four of them started laughing. However, they quickly had to school their expressions as the montage ended and Coco stepped back into her role as host.

"Now, you have about five minutes left to vote, Remnant, and the time remaining is currently at the bottom of your screen." She stepped over towards the four, ensuring she didn't stand in front of the pedestal showcasing the four ring boxes. "Now, Weiss, here's your last chance. Is there anything you want to say to the people of Remnant before the vote closes?"

Weiss took a moment to think, weighing her options. Acceptance speeches, or pivotal moments in a plot- those were easy to muster, to hit all the right emotional cues and win over audiences far and wide. She could call upon those skills now and dredge up any possible support… but out of the corner of her eye, she could see a little countdown clock off set. Rather than spend the last few minutes pleading with the crowd beyond the camera lens, spread out across the various countries of Remnant, she shook her head.

"There's nothing I can say to Remnant that hasn't already been said, and not nearly enough time to explain everything again anyway." Against her senses as a movie star and performer, she turned her back on the camera, ignoring Coco's raised brow and focusing solely on the three people that mattered to her most. "I'd rather use this time to say… if this _is_ our last time together, the last few moments before we're ripped apart, just know that I want the three of you to be happy first and foremost. If the vote doesn't go our way, as soon as the contract ends, as soon as you're free, be together- even if that means being without me."

"Weiss." Three voices softly spoke in unison as all of them reacted in dismay. Yang and Pyrrha were optimists, focusing on the bright side, the nicer outcomes, and keeping their moods upbeat despite the growing tension across their shoulders when things didn't turn out quite so well. Blake, on the other hand, fell more to Weiss' side of the scale, preferring to acknowledge the bleaker outlooks, assess the very real consequences without rose tinted glasses. It was no surprise that the rock star and athlete looked absolutely crushed while the author gave her that sad, understanding look of bitter acceptance.

"It'll feel strange, at first, but I urge you all to push past that. Past doubt and guilt and sadness, because I love you all dearly and I want _nothing_ more than for each of you to be taken care of, loved and happy. The three of you mean so much to me and I know you'll take care of each other. You might even meet someone else in the meantime, and that's fine." Tears gathered in their eyes- hers, too- but she fought to keep her chin up, disregarding the pain of her own heart breaking even as she continued. "We did our best here and we made some wonderful memories. If Remnant doesn't understand, if they can't accept us… please, just don't give up." She somehow managed a watery smile. "And we can still be friends, no matter what."

Blake was the first to react, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the movie star, but she was quickly followed by Yang, not even bothering to wait for the Faunus to let go before wrapping her arms around both of them. Pyrrha had the wing span to encompass all of them, and though they weren't touching directly, she could still feel the redhead. She could feel all of them, the bitterness that parting would leave clinging to the inside of their mouths, and it was then that she lost the ability to hold back the tears. She clung to Blake's jacket, sobbing quietly and wishing she didn't have to let of any of them go.

"We can wait for you," Yang said, sniffling despite the clear edge of determination in her tone. "Your dad ain't gonna live forever."

"And we don't give up that easily." Pyrrha added, brushing a kiss against the top of her head while Blake placed one on her cheek and Yang behind her ear. "We'll be here for you in whatever capacity we can."

"That's a promise." She looked up into amber eyes, then emerald and lilac, and saw nothing but firm sincerity and warmth looking back at her.

"To our viewers all over Remnant," Coco said, addressing the camera and not bothering to have them rearrange themselves accordingly. She honestly wasn't sure if she could stand to look at the camera just then, anyway. "It's come down to the final minute. Please, cast your votes now. Their fate is in your hands."

Weiss dried her eyes, swiping at her cheeks as she tried to calm her breathing. Regardless of the turmoil and potential pain ahead of her, she realized more than anything that she had to face the coming revelation with nothing less than the poise she was known the world over for, with her head held high and her shoulders straight. Things might work out in their favor, Remnant might side with them, but she felt foolish hoping for such things. It felt like setting herself up for failure, banking on a result she hadn't the ability to even foresee herself hardly an hour ago. How could she expect others to understand, to sympathize? To grant her this small favor?

And how ironic that her happiness, as always, rested in the hands of others, when this whole ordeal was done so she could be free to make her own decisions for a change.

"Voting has officially ended. We'd like to thank everyone for their participation, as always, and we invite everyone to join us next season, when Weiss will be hosting in my stead. For now, though, let's see the results." Someone- Weiss couldn't tell who, keeping her gaze focused on a point in the distance- walked on set and handed Coco a scroll, with a specially designed frame to keep the transparent screen from being seen by others. "Weiss Schnee, our romantic lead, has proposed to all three of our finalists, constituting the first quad in the show's history. To that, Remnant, you said…" The screen flickered to life, chocolate brown eyes reading the results. From where she stood, the movie star couldn't see the words clearly enough to make heads or tails of them, but she saw plain as day the woman's reaction. The way her shoulders dropped, jaw popping open as she nearly staggered, that cool, calm confidence that earned her so much praise effectively wiped away by the scroll's contents. All around her, the others stiffened, Blake's hand clasping tighter to hers, the blonde's chest heaving as she prepared to scream, and Pyrrha held her breath entirely. "With an overwhelming, indisputable majority of seventy-seven percent, that this match… is approved!"

After bracing so hard for her entire world to crumble around her, it took a solid ten seconds of processing before it actually hit. In that time, rice had already started sprinkling down on them, born from some archaic tradition and incorporated into every successful proposal, the dull pattering of them hitting the ground drowned out by the applause of the audience. Yang was bouncing in place and practically squealing with her unoccupied arm fist pumping above her head, Blake was clinging to her with all her might while having the same difficulty accepting the situation, and Pyrrha was miraculously managing to keep the lot of them standing while laughing in utter joy. When it finally registered, when everything clicked into place so neatly- that this was _real_ , that they would be together in a way she hadn't dared imagine because it seemed so out of reach- all the air fled from her lungs in a relieved sigh, taking with it the tension in her shoulders as she turned towards the Faunus. Blake seemed still in the throes of her shock, so Weiss did the logical thing to snap her out of it, releasing Yang's hand so she could take firm hold of the Faunus' cheek and guide her into a kiss.

 _That_ seemed to do the trick, snapping Blake out of her stupor as she hurried to return the affection. They were interrupted a bit when Yang wrapped her arms around both of them and picked them up, sparking startled laughs out of both of them while the blonde smiled wide, probably on the verge of making a joke or a lascivious suggestion. Before she had the chance, Pyrrha surprised all three of them, showing off her impressive strength by picking up Yang in a bridal carry, _while_ she was holding the other two.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The rocker objected, though her heart obviously wasn't in it, craning her neck enough to give the redhead a kiss. Weiss didn't have the best angle, seeing as she was now laying atop the woman, but she could see Blake's expression above her, how it softened while looking a touch envious. While she adored the Faunus' commitment to not broadcasting every little detail of relationships- especially the important parts- she considered it might drive Blake a little mad if they stayed on set longer than entirely necessary. In the meantime, she resolved to ensure the Faunus didn't feel left out, guiding her back into a kiss while Yang hummed, breaking off her kiss with Pyrrha and chuckling. "Never thought I'd be the one getting swept off my feet!"

"I look forward to surprising you further in the future," the athlete said, smiling wide before shifting her gaze towards the other two. "All of you."

Weiss couldn't help but shift, doing her best to reach Pyrrha but finding it difficult considering their position. The woman took mercy upon her, however, and bent down, drawing them into a soft and sweet kiss, completely unlike the one she shared with Yang. Not that the blonde was one to complain, somehow craning herself up to kiss the top of Blake's head over Weiss' shoulder.

Really, finding all the different ways they fit together would be part of the fun on this undeniably long and beautiful journey.

"Okay, love birds, how about we calm down for a moment?" Coco's voice intruded on their moment, sounding mostly amused but with an undercurrent of relief that she could just barely detect. The interruption pulled a muttered curse from Yang, a disappointed hum from Blake, and a soft sigh from Pyrrha as the three acquiesced with varying degrees of ease.

Weiss, for her part, let out a huff and tried twisting around to face the woman with a small furrow to her brow. It took some effort, seeing as they were all trying not to overbalance Pyrrha and send the lot of them crashing to the ground, but she just barely managed to level a glare at the host. "Please make this quick; we've an engagement to celebrate and I'd rather not lose another moment than what's absolutely necessary."

"And _there's_ the Ice Queen we all know and love." She cracked a smile, eyeing the other three as a chorus of laughter sounded from the audience. " _Some_ more than others." With a bit of dramatic flair, she turned and waved her arm towards the pedestal. "But what engagement is complete without the rings?"

"She's right," Pyrrha said as all of them perked up.

"He-eck yeah she is!" Yang added, just barely catching herself in time to avoid the hefty fine that would come with her typical lexicon. Weiss felt the woman gently patting her hip while the other hand tapped Blake's. "Come on, let's make this official!"

"How do we get down?" Blake immediately shot a look at the blonde, promising retribution if she loosed the obvious cat joke that she'd unintentionally opened herself up to, and Pyrrha quickly cut in to further discourage the woman.

"Yang, hold onto them."

Although a little sore about missing the obvious punchline just waiting for her, the blonde obliged, holding onto Weiss and Blake tightly as she was set down on her feet and doing the same in turn. Once they were all standing, Coco ushered the four over to the pedestal, each of them standing in front of a ring box. She wondered how they might do this otherwise- were they not a game show, if they'd all met outside of such a constricting setting and instead gotten to know each other more organically- but, considering their setting, it fell to her to propose. However, that offered a few… complications. Although they'd all likely face similar situations half a hundreds times before the end of the year, she wanted to mitigate as much as possible the misconception that she was somehow the 'central focus' of the relationship. She didn't know who she wanted to prove it to- herself, her lovers, Remnant- but the urge lingered in the back of her mind, making her hesitate as she reached out for the ring box in front of her. Before she could close her hand around it, a warm hand closed over her, prompting her to look up into smiling lilac eyes.

"I have an idea." She glanced at Pyrrha and Blake, keeping her voice low. "Propose to us, and then everyone follow my lead."

With only a slight raise of her brow to indicate confused acquiescence, the blonde released her hand so Weiss could pick up the ring box, her gaze drifting between the three as the surreal situation began to sink in; she hadn't just gotten confirmation she could _date_ these wonderful people, but also _marry_ them. All she had to do was take this step, both the final and the first, ending their time here at the manor and beginning an entirely new experience where they could explore the possibilities. With her heart fluttering in her chest and more certain than ever, she plucked the little black box from the pedestal and smiled. "Pyrrha, Blake, Yang… what lies ahead of us will be perhaps the most difficult and most rewarding challenge any of us has faced, but together, we can certainly overcome the troubles and bask in the radiance. Will you three do me the unequivocal honor of becoming my wives?"

They answered immediately, all with variations of the word 'yes', and she hoped she would be able to get her hands on a copy of the raw footage at some point. Maybe edit out the crowd cheering in the background, just so she might hear the happy little giggle Pyrrha gave in its entirety.

Without waiting for the applause to die down, Yang began speaking while grabbing a ring box herself. "Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, you three are definitely the pieces I've been missing to my song- the singin', the beat, and the bass to go with my guitar. Would you make me _really_ happy and be my wives, too?"

The brief look on Blake's face quite clearly said 'really, that was the most romantic thing you could come up with?' while Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes but they replied with an affirmation, the same as Pyrrha, and they all looked rather happy to give it.

Then it was the Faunus' turn, her ears twitching slightly before she broke out into a wide smile, cheeks brightened by her blush. "Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, after spending so many years penning fiction, I want to make the four of us, together, a reality. Of all the stories I've told, this will be my greatest work, with your help. Will you marry me?"

They agreed- of course they did- and Blake's face lit up even more before they turned to Pyrrha, who gave that genuine smile that so rarely came out when the cameras were on them, the one that stretched wider than her politely enthused expression would often allow. "Blake, Yang, Weiss. I've always visualized my goal, kept a mental picture in the back of my mind of all I wish to achieve. Now, that picture is the four of us growing old together and remaining young at heart. I believe we can weather every trial and bear any burden. Marry me, and let us walk into that future hand-in-hand."

Another round of assertions followed, and it was strange how the concept hadn't lost its novelty, the words sounding genuine despite it being the fourth time they were said.

They were… they were really doing this.

With a small motion amid the clamoring of the audience, the blonde started a chain reaction by passing the ring box in her hand to Weiss, and she passed hers to Pyrrha, who passed hers to Blake, leaving Yang as the last to have a little box in her possession once again. The blonde didn't hesitate, popping it open and retrieving the little ring from it- _first_ on the list of things they needed to do was shop for proper engagement rings, she decided, because these studio replicas _certainly_ wouldn't do- and turned towards Blake, silently asking for her left hand to slip the tiny little promise on her ring finger. Blake then put hers on Pyrrha's, and Pyrrha was especially gentle in sliding the one in her box onto Weiss' finger, both of them trying to disguise the ill fit. When Weiss placed hers on Yang's ring finger, the four of them sported the engagement rings to the applause of the crowd. With all the noise, there was no space for words, so the blonde merely shot Pyrrha a crooked little grin and beckoned her forward, the two leaning across the pedestal to share a kiss. It wasn't as heated or hungry as their previous exchanges, rather drawn out and sweet instead, and the moment they parted, both women gave the other two subtle nods.

She would like to say that she didn't immediately lean forward and begin kissing the Faunus like she was dying of thirst and drinking from a bottomless cup, but the weight of the situation crashed onto her in that moment and it was too much to ask for a little restraint. Judging by the amused sounds from Pyrrha and Yang, plus the dazed look on Blake's face when they finally parted, no one was keen on holding it against her.

Somehow, they'd done it. They'd come out on the other side of a seemingly lose-lose situation with the sweetest victory. _  
_

_And it was only the beginning_.

"Well? How's that?" The blonde reached out, hands finding Weiss' and Blake's hips and kneading them softly with deft fingers as she leaned forward, looking between all of them. "Pretty fair and even?"

"For the time being," Pyrrha replied, copying Yang's motions with a wide smile. "I believe we're both rather keen on kissing Blake, but that would require some privacy."

"Thank you."

"So, we're all good?" Yang smirked. "We're all _squarsies_?"

Immediately, Weiss frowned, looking over at the other two. "Is it too early to consider a divorce?"

There was laughter and fond head shaking but she didn't get to register much of it, pulled into the blonde's embrace almost immediately. By the time she managed to create enough space to breath, Blake and Pyrrha were there and she had no chance of escape- not that she was inclined to, at any rate. At least, up until Coco started tapping them on the shoulders, a slight look of panic on the crew's faces informing the quad that they _might've_ spent a bit too much time celebrating, considering they were still live and needed to wrap up the show before being allowed to flee to the nearest hotel suite.

"Once again, thank you Remnant for joining us on this journey of unexpected twists and turns," the woman announced, obviously just as eager to be done with the show as the quad. She turned towards Weiss, her words sincere despite the rush. "Congratulations to our romantic lead and finalists for finding the happy ending they so rightly earned. From the crew and myself, we wish you four endless happiness."

"Thank you, Coco," she said, not even bothering to rein in her bright smile. This would be the brightest day in her life until their wedding; she would not waste time or energy hiding that. Still, she had an obligation to fulfill, so the woman turned her attention to the camera and audience. "And thank you, Remnant, for giving us this chance. We'll not squander it, I assure you, and I'll be sure to fill everyone in on the details next season. Tune in to watch our next romantic lead try to achieve their own happy ending, right here, on _Celebrity Matchmaker._ "

The audience cheered, the crew counted them off while wearing expressions of utter relief, and everyone on set couldn't help but exchange hugs and jokes as the season finally drew to an end. The bittersweet feeling from before had evaporated, seeing as the only thing that would change in the coming months would be location and the rules would become unspoken agreements between the four of them. As she debated asking her fiancees to focus on each other for a while- so much time was dedicated to them winning _her_ over, she couldn't help but feel the scales as being overbalanced in her favor- Weiss went through the motions of bidding the other contestants farewell again, accepting their well wishes with a bright smile.

Hardly an hour ago, she'd been filled with dread over the outcome, unsure and agonizing over the whole situation, but she would leave the exact opposite- assured that her future would be filled with nothing short of marital bliss, after the necessary time spent to establish themselves. None of the complications she'd acknowledged throughout the process had disappeared, after all; there would be scheduling conflicts and long stretches where one or more would be missing, not to mention deciding on a place to call home that would cater to their tastes- and ensuring Pyrrha and Yang didn't concede simply due to aggreeability or eagerness. Their lives would require balance now more than ever.

"Hey, Princess." She looked up into dazzling lilac eyes as the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Pyrrha already linked arm-in-arm with the woman while Blake came up to her other side. "Ready to blow this joint?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

It would require balance, yes… and it would be _more_ than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never writing for a game show setting again, holy crap, that got so repetitive, and it's always bugged me because of course I know what show I'm watching, you don't need to tell me sixteen times, and most people have access to the show info at the press of a button and they still sell TV guides in stores last I checked, really. Intros and outros are apparently not my strong suit. Neither is writing Pyrrha, apparently...
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. This whole idea came about due to some shenanigans, but I ended up writing it because Moonwatcher's ask about a "Weiss Gaylorette" just made me laugh too fucking hard. The polyending was my original design; while researching The Bachelor and The Bachelorette for this fic, I realized that it would probably be the best twist in either show's history for the Bachelor/ette to choose all the remaining finalists (also, The Bachelorette is dumb as hell) and would be worth it for the reactions. So, here it is, played out. Thank you for reading and reviewing, for your faves and follows, and I'll see you in the next fic! Later!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins.


End file.
